Beautiful Disaster
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: Squall'd haunting past will show him who he really loves, but will his connection to the past keep them apart? Read and Review Flamers welcome.
1. Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: Since it get redundant and stupid after awhile. This is going to last for the entire story. I don't own final fantasy 8. It belongs to Squaresoft. Therefore the characters and place in this story belong to them, except Serena she is a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Selphie sat on her bed looking at the note in her hand. She wasn't surprised someone had a secret crush on her and wanted to talk. The note was brief without a signature. It simply said, "Selphie we need to talk, meet me on the second floor balcony at midnight." She just didn't know if she should go. She knew it would crush Irvine, if he found out if she was sneaking away to see another guy, yet she couldn't help her self. She had secret crushes on several other guys, but she never dared touch any of them. It would be a violation of her love to Irvine. She sure could look though, after all a girl is aloud to fantasize.

She is in a committed relationship with Irvine and she loves him. Still she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Squall had left Rinoa after all these years. Selphie had a crush on him since the first time she ran into him. She was such a klutz, but he showed her around Balamb Garden anyways. She thought he was the nicest guy ever. Then she met Irvine and the sparks flew. Irvine made her feel special and every girl loves to feel special. Still she couldn't forget about her commander. She was always around him; they were friends. She was just excited some one would send her a love note. She was always a sucker for love notes. She had to find out who wrote the letter, or else she would always wonder.

She finally stood up to get ready. She slipped out of her SeeD uniform looking at her body in her mirror. Her slim body had the perfect proportions. She touched herself letting her feeling take her over every inch of her body. Snapping back to reality, Selphie slipped into her orange sun dress. She curled her hair up and smiled at how good she looked. She glanced at the time only to realize she was already running late. Grabbing her room key she bolted out the door.

Selphie ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. She couldn't wait to see who her secret admirer was. She had always imagined her prince charming sending her love note and flowers before revealing himself. Then he would be waiting to meet her on a white horse. Then the two of them would jet off into the sunset together to live happily ever after.

Selphie stood in dead shock as she saw Squall looking out into the night sky. She caught her breath before she walked up to him. He was her best friend's boyfriend there was no way they could ever be, although every inch of her body wanted to feel him. She stood calm; she wasn't going to let a silly crush come between her and Rinoa. The only person that even knew about the crush was Quistis because Selphie always talked about him before Rinoa came into the picture.

"I think she is seeing someone behind my back," Squall said solemnly. He never even turned around to acknowledge Selphie. He just kept looking out at the stars waiting for a shooting star to wish on, maybe his wish would come true. He and Rinoa would get through this hard time and their relationship would only be stronger. He was so hurt from thinking Rinoa didn't love him anymore he could barely breathe. He had done everything in his power for her. He couldn't imagine why she would want to be with another man.

Selphie silently walked up to stand next to him. She didn't know what to say. She could feel his pain. She had never felt anyone feel so much despair. She laid her hand on her commander's shoulder trying to comfort him. She never imagined a girl would not like Squall. To her, he was the ultimate package. Squall was sexy, strong, smart, and sensitive although he never shows it. It didn't make any sense.

"You have to talk to her for me," Squall cried turning to face Selphie. "I have to know the truth." He could feel the tears start to fall down his face. He never showed anyone his vulnerable side, but he felt comfortable around Selphie. Her cried harder than he ever had before. Rinoa was his life and he couldn't lose her. He would rather die than to lose her.

"Um," Selphie thought out loud, "I don't know." She couldn't betray her best friend like that. Rinoa would hate Selphie if she went and told some guy all of Rinoa's secrets. She didn't know if she could stand her best friend hating her, but she couldn't stand seeing Squall in so much pain. She didn't know what to do; she was going to disappoint one of them either way.

"Please," Squall pleaded. "I will do anything to repay you." The look on his face was indescribable. He wanted to know the truth more than he wanted to live. He lived to love Rinoa, without her he felt he was nothing. He could feel his very soul crying and his heart shattering every time he spoke her name.

Selphie sighed. If she helped him, she just might fall in love with him. She couldn't break her own heart. She couldn't let herself fall for him. She couldn't forget about the love she had for Irvine. Squall was her commander and friend and that was all he was. She knew that was all he could ever be to her. She couldn't help herself. Seeing him cry was so heartbreaking.

"Would you do it if I told you I thought it was Irvine?"

"They wouldn't do that to us…"

"It started when we went to help rebuild Trabia."

"Well there you go, they both came with us."

"However they both left early."

"So did Zell, that doesn't mean a thing."

"That's why I want you to ask her."

"Because you think it may be my boyfriend? If it is, she wouldn't tell me."

"No, because if it isn't your boyfriend she'll tell you. Its just that since Irvine left early I thought you would be more interested in asking her ."

"Fine, I'll ask her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Selph," Squall said hugging her. He immediately pulled away when he realized what he was doing. He smiled and quickly walked away leaving Selphie completely confused.

Selphie slowly walked back to the dormitories. She never thought that Squall would be waiting for her. She also thought that he would never cry in front of her. It was just too much for her little brain to take in. She couldn't even think and walk at the same time.

Rinoa ran into Selphie as she was sneaking back into the female dormitories with a tray full of midnight goodies. Both of the girls screamed until they realized who they ran into. Rinoa smiled at her friend. She couldn't help but laugh at how her snack got all over Selphie.

"It's a good thing I'm starving," Selphie joked. "Now all I have to do is eat my shirt."

"I'm so sorry Selph," Rinoa apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going." She offered her friend the one napkin that she grabbed and they both laughed knowing the napkin wouldn't help at all.

"No," Selphie replied. "I'm sorry my shirt ate your food."

Rinoa picked up the little amount of food that had fallen on the floor. She smiled at her friend. It always amazed her how Selphie could be happy about everything. "I have to take the tray back anyways why don't we grab another bite to eat," Rinoa offered.

"Isn't the cafeteria closed by now?"

"Yeah I have this deal with the cafeteria lady. If I give her extra gil, she sneaks me the food."

"I have some snacks in my room. We can have a lil slumber party and talk about boys."

Rinoa smiled and nodded her head. The two friends walked back to the dormitories hand in hand. Nothing could separate them.

"So," Rinoa said as she sat on Selphie's bed. "How are thing with mister wonderful."

"They are a little odd. We haven't talked since I got back from Trabia garden. Its like he's keeping a secret from me." Selphie pouted as she changed out of her favorite dress and into a giant t-shirt. She open one of her desk drawers and pulled out a bag of chips and threw them to Rinoa on her bed. As she walked to her personal mini fridge, Selphie asked," You don't know what he's keeping from me do you?"

Rinoa looked at her friend. She did in fact know what he was keeping from her and she knew that it would devastate her. She gulped knowing that it was her duty to tell her. "Selph?" Rinoa asked," Do you love him?"

Selphie smiled at Rinoa as she walked back to the bed with dip and a few sodas. "Yeah," Selphie gushed. "I really think I do. I mean he's my first in a lot of ways."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" Rinoa replied as she opened her soda, "He's cheating on you."

Selphie wanted to scream at friend. She couldn't believe Squall was right. Selphie was going to rip Rinoa to shreds. How could Rinoa ever do that to her? How could she sleep with her boyfriend?

"I saw him in the secret room with some curly haired blonde," Rinoa added quickly. "I was in there to meet Zell. It was his first night back from Trabia and we wanted to test something."

Selphie was so shocked at her friend's confession she didn't know what to say. If Squall and Rinoa couldn't keep their love going, what did that mean for the rest of the world? "I… Umm," Selphie cried, "I don't know what to say."

"I took pictures," Rinoa said. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know what to say."

"I need to go be alone right now," Selphie said changing into a pair of jeans and a halter top. She pulled her hair back so they formed two small piggy tails. And then she grabbed her jacket and smiled at Rinoa. "I'm sorry I just can't be in here right now," Selphie cried.

"I understand. I'll just go back to my room. I'll be there if you need me."

"I need you to go tell what you told me to Squall," Selphie said calmly. "He deserves to know the truth. I don't know what you were in there testing with Zell, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with your hormones."

"I never wanted you to be hurt," Rinoa pleaded. "I just wanted to be honest."

"You didn't hurt me, he did," Selphie replied with no emotion. "That's why I have to go talk to him."

"I don't want to hurt Squall either," Rinoa replied looking at the floor as she walked over to Selphie. "If you think I should tell him, I will talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Good."

Rinoa hugged her friend and walked back to her dorm.

Irvine grinned as Serena tiptoed into his room. He was just about to go to bed. He needed to get a perfect nights rest. He knew tomorrow he would see Selphie for the first time since she got back; after all it was their one year anniversary. Looking at Serena, he suddenly felt guilty yet completely aroused.

"I just didn't want you to be lonely," Serena stated. She was twirling her long perfect blonde hair. She was only wearing her pink lacey bra, matching thong, and a pink see through robe. She slipped out of her robe right before she crawled in and pulled the covers over her luscious body.

"I stare in amazement at the mold of perfection in front of me.," Irvine teased. "When will I be able to touch it?"

"Whenever you want," Serena stated as she sat on Irvine's thighs. She pulled down his boxers revealing his hard and ready cock. She licked her lips as she continued to remove his shirt revealing every inch of his naked body for her eyes. She bent down and kissed him passionately.

Irvine wanting to touch her, took off the little bit of clothing Serena was actually wearing. He moaned as he guided her body to rest on his cock. They both wanted the same thing, to be wrapped up in one another. He grinned as he helped her move her body all around his cock. He loved the way he felt inside her and the way she loved him inside her. It was a bond he could share with no other woman. Selphie just couldn't please him the way Serena could.

Serena took control of the rendezvous. She pinned his hand above his head and kissed him with more fire then a volcano full of lava. She continued to ride his cock until she could hear him scream in utter pleasure. The hunger that burned inside her could only be settled by the love of the man inside her. She knew it was a sin. She knew he had a girlfriend, but she couldn't help herself. Serena loved everything about Irvine. He was the perfect sexual partner. He knew how to please her and she knew how to please him. That was all that mattered to her.

Selphie didn't bother knocking when she heard the grunt and moans coming from inside Irvine's door. She had to see for herself who the woman was. She had to see the truth. She couldn't hold back the tears and the pain of what was going on. It was too real for her. She wanted to scream out in agony. "Ahem," Selphie coughed. "If you don't mind, Blondie I'd like to talk to my boyfriend."

Serena continued riding Irvine. She wasn't about to stop she could all most feel herself come. She could even feel Irvine working his magic and he tenderly rubbed her clit. "We're busy," Serena moaned. "Come back another time."

Selphie never gets aggressive. She normally can hold her temper in unless she is in battle. She lunged forward and pulled Serena's naked body off of Irvine's. Then she threw her out into the hallway shutting and locking the door behind her. Selphie stood there not knowing what to say. She was so hurt she couldn't speak.

"Selph," Irvine said. "It's not what you think."

"What she was helping you study for your SeeD exam and fell on your dick?" Selphie asked screaming on top of her lungs. She didn't care if she woke up everyone else she was pissed and hurt. Selphie just stared at him. She couldn't believe him. She always knew he was a ladies man, but he told her he loved her. He said that she was the only girl for him.

"Well," Irvine replied. "No of course not. She doesn't know anything about SeeD."

"So that makes it alright to sleep with her?" Selphie was screaming even louder now. "I hope it was worth it. I hope the sex was excellent. You know what? You are the biggest asshole in the fucking universe. I don't know why I ever thought I loved you. Rinoa and Quistis warned me about you. It's so over. I never want to talk to your nasty punk ass again. I hope you pass that exam, and when you go on your first mission, I hope you die."

'Selph," Irvine pleaded. "I love you."

"I don't believe your lies anymore." Selphie said more quietly know. "I don't deserve to be treated like a dog. I have feelings you know. I gave you everything, including my virginity, to you. But I guess that doesn't mean anything to you does it? I always wanted to stay a virgin until I met the one and I thought you were the one. I thought you were my prince charming. I thought wrong, because my prince charming would never sleep with another woman behind my back. He would cherish and honor my love."

Irvine didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lose Selphie, but he wanted to feel Serena. He really did love Selphie. It was just he was a man and he liked sex. Sex was just something Selphie was never good at. Serena could please him.

"You don't have anything else to say? So, it's really over between us?" Selphie questioned trying to get an answer. "Fine, I guess I'll just leave then. Umm. If you want to talk to me you know where my room is." Selphie said as she headed for the door.

"You just told me you wanted me to die." Irvine said confused, "Now you want to talk to me?"

"I love you Irvine and part of me always will," Selphie whispered as she left his room. She closed her eyes as she shut the door on her relationship with Irvine. She tried to wipe the nonstop tears from her eyes but they just kept rolling down and burning her cheeks.

"Need a friend?" Squall asked from across the hall. He had been standing there since he first heard Selphie screaming. He had never heard or saw her act that way in all the time that he knew her. Just when he thought he finally understood her, she changed on him.

Selphie looked up surprised to see Squall standing there. She was surprised at how much Rinoa had really changed him. He was so much sweeter now than he was when she first met him. It was a nice surprise to have him there. He was the only person who would be able to understand. She knew he was going through the same thing. She shook her head yes. She needed a friend that would understand her pain.

Squall opened his arms to the brunette for a hug. She came running towards him in return. He grabbed he damp hands and led her to his dorm. He walked right to his bed and sat her down. He had never seen the bubbly teen sad. She always was happy about something. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Irvine…"

"Why do men think with their dicks, I mean us women don't think with our boobs."

"I don't know what to tell you Selphie. I mean sometimes a relationship goes smoothly and according to plan. Then sometimes there is a bump in the road, a problem that can't be just forgiven and forgotten. I know that if you love him, thing may get better. People can change if you let them."

"But how can I forgive him for what he has done?"

"If you love him, your heart will find a way. It won't be easy and it will definetly be painful, but it will be worth it in the end. Love always is."

"I don't want to love him if he doesn't love me."

"I think he does. He's young and stupid though. He wants to have sex and not with just one person apparently. At our age sex is a big deal to some people. You have to understand sex and love are to different things. Some people look at sex like it is an act to prove your undying love. Others look at sex like it is just another thrill ride and you have to find the best ride."

"But if he loves me why does he have to have sex with someone else. I do have female body parts; it's not like I'm a guy."

"Maybe he knows that now, he just needed to be shown how much he really does love you."

"How?"

"You don't miss your water, till your well runs dry."

"This well has been dried and it has collapsed."

"You just have to ask yourself if you love him."

"I do with all my heart."

"Then destiny will find a way for you two to be together."

"You think?"

"Love conquers all, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I thought I heard you tell him to come talk to you."

"I did."

"Then if he comes, it was meant to be."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I am sure you will find your true prince charming."

"Thanks Squall. I never thought I'd be able to talk to you like this. I like this side of you. I hope things work out for you and Rinoa. If there is anything I can do just ask."

"Thanks, I will."

"I think, I'll go wait for him to knock on my door now," Selphie said as she hugged Squall. He really was a great friend. She was glad he was there to talk to. She felt a lot better now that she had talked to him."

Talking to her self, Rinoa paced in front of Squall's dormitory. She never had imagined this day would come. She loved him and he loved her, yet they had grown apart. It was painful just to think about how much it would hurt Squall to find out she cheated on him with one of his closest friends. She knew it would devastate him. She didn't want to tell him, because that would mean she would lose him. She didn't want it to be the complete end. She just wanted to try dating other people for awhile and be friends.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Squall asked as he opened his door. He had heard Rinoa talking to herself for approximately an hour before he actually got up to greet her. She never knocked or anything. He knew what she had to tell him wasn't going to be a good thing, but he knew they could work through any problem that came their way.

"Hi," Rinoa whispered as she hugged him and led him to the bed. She looked into his eyes and saw his longing to know the truth. She knew he felt something was wrong between them, but he had such a pure love. He finally opened his heart up to her. She was the first person to see the sensitive and romantic side of him. He showed it in the way he made love to her. He was always so gentle about it, afraid he might hurt her somehow.

"Is something wrong," Squall asked looking at Rinoa's blank expression. She was normally ecstatic to see him. She would normally start talking about how her skills have improved and how she was going to be a SeeD someday. She normally couldn't wait to devour him in her kisses. Today was different. She couldn't even look at him.

Rinoa sighed. She didn't know where to begin. She still loved Squall and part of her always will. She just felt something was missing in their relationship. He always seemed to be gone on some top secret mission lately. He never seemed to have any more time to spend with her. She knew that being a commander wasn't as easy as just snapping your fingers; she just thought she wouldn't be so alone. She knew he dedicated every spare moment he had to her, but for some reason it wasn't enough.

Squall just looked at Rinoa. He wanted to ask her so many questions. The same questions he had asked Selphie to ask her. He felt that if he asked her he would lose her. He knew that if she loved him and wanted to be with him she would confess why she has been so distant. She would tell him why she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"Squall," Rinoa cried letting the tears fall down her cheeks. He was the last person she would ever want to hurt. He was the last person she would want to betray. She can still hear all of the promises they made to one another, their promises of love and honesty. All the promises she broke the second she kissed Zell.

Squall didn't like the tone of her voice. He was starting to believe that he was about to lose Rinoa. There was so much he wanted to tell her. There was so much that was left unsaid. He looked at his nightstand where he had a jewelry box in clear view. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and only her. There was no life without her.

"When you were in Trabia, I kissed Zell and it led to some deeper feelings and actions."

"You what?"

"I thought it was just a mistake at first, but then we kissed again."

"I thought you loved me…"

"I do…It's just…"

"It's just what? Did you need a bigger piece of meat?"

"I just need someone to be here."

"I will always be there when you need me."

"I'm so sorry Squall. I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

"People make mistakes."

"Are you saying I'm a mistake? Are you telling me that you would rather be wrapped up in Zell's arms?"

"No…Yes…Maybe…It's complicated."

"I gave you everything I could."

"I know I'm so sorry.'

Squall started to cry. He normally didn't like to show his weaknesses, but with Rinoa he thought he found his soul mate. He thought she would always be there to wipe away the tears and give him strength. He suddenly realized she wouldn't be there anymore. She would be there to support Zell not him.

I still want to be friends," Rinoa cried as she stood up to let herself out. When Squall didn't reply, she took it as a hint to get out of his dorm. She ran out of his room crying. She had destroyed the one person she made a promise not to. She felt like the worse being in the entire world.

Squall stood up and changed into a pair of leather pants and tight fitting white shirt. He had to get out of the room he spent so many countless nights in. He needed to be somewhere alone. He needed to think about life and if it was really worth all the pain that came with it.

Selphie sat at her desk with her sketch pad. She loved to draw. It was an easy way to let off all the steam she had. Over the course of the night, she managed to draw three sketches of Irvine getting torn to shreds by some type of monster. In one sketch she had him accidentally shoot off his own dick. But the one she spent the most time on was the one she was drawing of Squall. There was something about the man that was so amazingly beautiful. She was drawing him the way she saw him on the balcony. She had been working n the drawing a little here and a little there. She wanted this sketch to turn out perfect.

She sighed and rolled up the sketch of Squall. She needed to see him again. She needed to see his pain and feel the passion she could feel inside him. She was suddenly starting to have a even bigger crush on him. Although she could never have him, the thought of having his muscular ripped body against hers sent chills all over her body. She had always admired his strength in battle, but she was starting to admire his strength as a lover. She always wanted a man to love her the way he loved Rinoa.

She pushed her chair back and stood up from her desk. She just needed to soak up in a bubble bath and ease her mind. She stood in front of her closet contemplating what to wear for the day. She finally settled her mind on wearing her black lace dress that she wore with a matching pair of underwear and a bra. She needed to feel sexy. She needed to know that Irvine cheated on her because he is going through some type of mind life crisis. She grabbed all her clothes and headed fro the bathroom.

Selphie started to run her hot water as she poured bubbled bath into her tub. She smiled as the smell of flowers filled up her bathroom. She was definitely going to be relaxed soon enough. She waited until her tub was three fourths full of hot water and switched to cold so it didn't burn her skin. After her tub was almost full, she shut off the water and climbed into the tub. She let herself sink below the bubble to where she laid perfectly comfortable.

Selphie was in her tub for almost an hour just thinking about her self and life in general. She always tried to lend a helping hand, but it seemed everyone else just kicked her in the ass. She couldn't imagine what was actually happening in her life, it was almost as if her life got turned upside down. She could swear; she had entered an alternate universe and none of what was happening was actually real.

Selphie smiled as she climbed out of her tub. She felt completely refreshed and relax. It was just what she need. She dried off and climbed into her lingerie dress. It was Sunday and she didn't plan on seeing anyone, so she thought she would dress to impress herself. She put on a little bit of makeup, just enough to highlight her eyes and hair and make her look more mature. She didn't even bother curling her hair up into her trademark style. Selphie just ruffled it up in the wet and messy look. She thought it fit her mood more.

Selphie smiled at her self in the mirror and decided to go lay down. She was going to spend the entire day cuddling with her teddy bear and watching her favorite movies. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a body lying on her bed. She could have sworn she locked her door.


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2: The Dinner

Selphie sighed as she walked over to see who it was. She was absolutely positive it was Irvine trying to win her back. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to work things out. She did really love him. If he can change, she can forgive him. She smiled as she stood in front of the bed ready to talk to him calmly.

"Squall!"

Squall moaned as he woke up. He had fallen asleep waiting for Selphie. He just needed a friend, someone who knew what he was going through. He looked at Selphie hoping she understood why he was there. He didn't really mean to break into her room. It was just that Rinoa and Zell were everywhere; he didn't really have any other place to go. Plus she told him all he had to do was ask for her help.

"You should have knocked first," Selphie said as she sat down next to him. She was relieved that it wasn't who she thought it was. She smiled at him. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear his voice and touch his skin.

"I did, I thought you were gone," Squall stated. He wanted to cry. He just wanted to let go of all the pain that was swelling up inside him. He looked at Selphie. His look was apologizing for entering her room without permission.

"What do you want?"

"I just need someone to talk to."

"Well, okay talk."

"I was right she was cheating on me with my best friend."

"I know she told me. She feels horrible. She does love you"

"I know she does. That is why you have to help me win back her heart."

Selphie looked into his eyes. She saw a rare side of Squall at that moment. He was so soft and sad. She just wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel the love he had for Rinoa. She wanted someone to love her that way. She wanted him to love her that way. She knew she could never have him though. She would only betray everyone that she held dear. They were two of a kind in a bizarre way. They both were going through the same thing.

"Please Selph," Squall pleaded. "I'll do anything to repay you." He was kneeling down in front of her begging. He would do whatever it took to get Rinoa back. He wasn't going to let her walk out of his life. He knew the only person that knew Rinoa well enough to help him was Selphie.

"Fine," Selphie said as she stood up and walked to her closet. At least she would be able to keep her mind off Irvine if she helped Squall. She was just afraid that the little crush she had on him might turn into something more and she would just be breaking her own heart again. She wasn't sure if she could handle another heart break. She grabbed her favorite orange dress and walked to the bathroom. She was going to have a very busy day ahead of her now.

As she changed, she thought of what she could do to help Squall. She didn't understand why Rinoa didn't love him. Selphie knew that Rinoa was a helpless romantic, so maybe a candle lit dinner on the garden's second floor balcony would work out. She would have to find a way to get the food there without it cooling down. She also that a picnic would be a good idea, Selphie could arrange a special rendezvous at the beach while the sunset. She could make a picnic basket and send them both anonymous invitations. They would meet there and the sparks would fly. Well, it was the only plan she had at the moment. It would just have to do for now.

Selphie walked out of her bathroom humming her favorite song. She didn't know why, but it always got stuck in her head. She couldn't help but think the lyrics related to someone in her life, someone like Squall.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Squall looked at Selphie hoping she knew how to salvage his relationship. He didn't know what Rinoa meant by him not being there enough for her. He had practically died for her. All of their friends have. He smiled at her waiting for her to tell him the master plan. He knew she would help him.

"Go back to your room and try not to get too emotional. I am working on an idea and I'll let you know when the time is right." Selphie said, "You have to be more open to what Rinoa says. Even if you're not interested, you have to act interested. She wants a man she can lean on for support. Like you lean on Rinoa for strength, she needs to be able to lean on you. Also it wouldn't be a bad idea to surprise her with gifts every now and then. Every girl likes jewelry, candy, and flowers. You being a SeeD have money that you don't know how to spend anyways.

Squall listened to every word Selphie said. He would have token notes if he had a pen and pencil. It was vital information. It was like his briefings right before a major mission. He knew it was crucial to remember what she was saying. His only problem was, as soon as she finished talking, he forgot what she said. He sighed knowing he was helpless. Selphie shouldn't even try helping him.

"Squall are you listen to me!" Selphie screamed when she noticed he was deep into his own thoughts. Now she knew how Quistis felt. Selphie sighed as she began her lecture all over again. This time she handed Squall a pen and a piece of paper and told him to write down everything he thought was important, that way she could tell he was listening.

"I'm sorry Selph. I just don't get this type of stuff. I never understood girls. I mean Rinoa is my first girlfriend and all. I was honestly paying attention; it just went in one ear and out the other. I do care what you have to say," Squall apologized after she finished telling him what a girl wants out of the relationship. He really did want to understand girls, they were just too complicated. He looked at Selphie wondering if she had anything else to say.

"Commander, I highly advise you to go to town and buy her something nice for the next time you meet. You will have to show her how much you have been thinking of her. I will organize something, so be on the lookout for a mysterious note or something like that, okay?"

"Yeah I think I understand."

"Rinoa loves rubies and amethyst. They are her favorite gemstones. For flowers she loves the see Baby's breath with white roses not red. She will gladly take any type of candy you give her. She may even offer you a piece, so buy something you both like."

"That sounds complicated."

"Nobody ever said life was easy. Now get to town."

As Selphie watched Squall walk out the door she wondered if anyone would ever love her. Everyone liked her as a friend. She was the girl everyone in the garden turned to for advice or emotional support, but no one ever came to her for a date. She knew why Irvine cheated on her. She wasn't girlfriend material; maybe, she was the one who needed a little help.

She walked over to her stereo and played her favorite song maybe she could get it out of her head before she went to go ask Quistis to help with her operation. She pressed play to blare "Beautiful Disaster" from her speakers. It described her life. It was the reason she listened to Kelly Clarkson songs, they were so real to her. She had finally found music she could connect with. "Beautiful Disaster," was definitely how she felt about Squall. He was a beautiful disaster looking to her for help. She sang along to the song as she looked at the lyrics in the CD booklet:

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as dumb as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him _

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right _

_It just ain't right_

_Oh when I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_His magical myth_

_As strong as with I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But afraid at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still leaves more than I can take_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Selphie walked into Quistis classroom. It was her day off and Quistis was grading papers nonstop. It wasn't unusual. Quistis was a work-a-holic. What did surprise Selphie was that Mr. Almasy was actually helping Quistis with her work. Selphie could barely breathe at the sight she saw. It seemed like the two were enjoying one another's company.

"Hey Selphie, Is there something I can help you with?" Quistis asked nonchalantly. It was either that she didn't know what was going on or that she actually liked having Seifer's help.

"May I speak to you privately please?" Selphie asked not taking her eyes off of Seifer. It had been only a few months since he was let back into the garden. There was no way she was going to ask Quistis in front of him. She could never trust him like that ever again. She couldn't understand how her instructor could.

"I'll leave. It seems I'm unwanted here," Seifer said standing up. He walked over to Quistis and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at Selphie as he walked out. He knew it pissed her off that he was hanging around with her friend, and he loved to piss her off.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"I don't think I have ever heard you swear Selphie."

"Don't make me beat it out of ya Trepe."

"The newly single you is way too angry to have any social interactions."

"Seifer was…"

"He was helping me grade papers."

"Why?"

"So I could be ready for our date later."

"Rewind."

"It seems you have been too tangled up in Irvine to realize that Seifer is my boyfriend now."

"After all that he has done?"

"He has changed."

"Let me tell you, guys never change.'

"Well we have chemistry and he is a nice guy once you get to know him."

"No, he is the opposite of nice in every way."

"I like him."

"What is the real reason you came to see me Selph."

"I guess you have been too tangled up in lover boy to see the agony of your friends Quistis."

"Selph…"

"I am not talking about me. I am more over Irvine than ever before. It is over for good this time.'

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Squall and Rinoa are broken up, done, fineto, expired."

"I see, so why are you here?"

"I am going to get them back together."

Quistis set done the exam she was grading and looked firmly at Selphie. She knew how much Selphie cared for their friends, but there were some places a girl couldn't interfere in a relationship. Plus Quistis was to busy, to help Selphie play matchmaker. She knew that if she didn't stop the bubbly teen now, Selphie would walk right into disappointment.

"I have the perfect plan, but I can't do it alone. I need your intellectual help Quistis." Selphie pleaded, "You of all people should believe in forgiveness after all look at who you're dating."

"My love life is not in question here," Quistis replied sharply. She wasn't about to be persuaded by one of her students, even if it was one of her best friends. She had grown up with Selphie at the orphanage until they both entered different gardens. They were like sisters to one another. Quistis smiled at Selphie. Who was she kidding? If Selphie needed her help she would do whatever it took. She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I am going to send them both these beautifully crafted anonymous letters. It tells them to meet a mysterious person at the beach at 8 o'clock. It's an approximate time on when the sun will set. You and I will have a candlelit picnic set up for the two of them. I have arranged for a junior to place the invitations in a place where they will surely find them. I have even sent Squall into town to buy her a present."

"What about Zell?"

I have arranged a hot dog eating contest. He won't be able to pass it up. A chance to eat hot dogs for free, he wont pass it down."

"You sure have this all figured out don't you?"

Selphie nodded pleased at herself. She just wanted Squall to be happy. She knew Rinoa loved him. She knew that Rinoa was just confused and only needed to be reminded of why she loved Squall in the first place. Selphie was just the person to remind her.

"Fine I'll help you," Quistis said giving in to the tiny brunette in front of her. She couldn't believe at how Selphie had it all figured out. It was crazy because for the longest time she thought that Selphie liked Squall and Irvine was just a fill in guy. She thought that Selphie would go for Squall the first chance she got. Quistis loved how Selphie actually wanted to work things out for the split couple. It was a sign of maturity. She was proud of her.

Selphie hugged Quistis. She just knew this was going to work. When Selphie hugged Quistis she could feel a big but coming on. She knew Quistis wasn't going to help her for free. She looked at Quistis as a grin swept across the instructors lips. She was going her to death, Selphie could just feel it.

"If I help you, you have to help me." The instructor stated, "There was a drop out in the talent show. You are going to fill that spot." Quistis looked at Selphie. She knew the teen could sing, but she also knew Selphie had the biggest case of stage fright. She wasn't taking no for an answer. Selphie actually had what it took to win. Quistis was the coordinator of the event; it was the one thing she did beside teach every year. She was just amazed at how talented all her students were in various ways.

"Fine," Selphie gulped. She didn't want to do it, but she knew her friend would never allow her to say no. She hated singing in front of people. Selphie was always afraid of rejection. She was afraid of not being good enough. She smiled at Quistis and grabbed her hand they had work to do it was already 7:00. That meant they only had an hour.

They brought a glass picnic table with them. The garden always used it for special occasions. The two girls worked relentlessly for forty-five minutes. They laid out a white silk table cloth. In the center a flower collage of white roses and baby breath sat surrounded by two lit white candles.

In the distance they lit a grill to cook whatever the guests of honor had ordered off of Selphie's quickly made menus. They could choose whatever they wanted. Selphie and Quistis practically bought the grocery store when they stopped on their way to the beach. They almost thought they weren't going to get everything ready on time.

Squall arrived first. He was dressed in a tuxedo for the occasion. He had on black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white blouse and silk black vest under a black dress coat, and he even had his hair gelled back. He looked amazingly perfect.

"He sure does clean up well," Selphie whispered as she opened the bottle of champagne the two girls bought.

Quistis grabbed the bottle from Selphie and walked over to the table. "Hello Squall, may I interest you in a glass of the house's special wine of the evening?" Quistis asked as she noticed Rinoa arrive. "Well I better pour two glasses right away," She stated as she poured wine in Rinoa's glass first.

"Thank you," Squall said. He jumped up and ran over to pull out Rinoa's chair for her. Then he ran back to his seat and looked into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to run his hands through her raven hair again. He wanted to taste her lips as they melted into one another. He wanted to love her all night and all day for the rest of their lives.

Rinoa looked down at her plate and picked up her menu. She didn't want to look at Squall because it hurt her too much. She really did love him. She loved both of them. She made the biggest mistake of her life when she cheated on him. She just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms again. She knew they were meant to be together, but how could he ever forgive her. She also loved Zell and she didn't want to leave him heartbroken.

Quistis looked at the two people sitting in front of her. She had never seen such undying love. She didn't understand why the two of them would ever break up. She understood now why Selphie had wanted to get them back together so badly, because it was the right thing. They were soul mates. She looked at both of them and asked, "Do you know what you would like to eat already?"

Rinoa glanced at her menu one more time and nodded. She looked up at Quistis and handed her the menu. "I would like the Cajun chicken salad with ranch dressing please," Rinoa replied politely. She grabbed her napkin and folded it on her lap. She couldn't look at him.

"I will have the black steak please," Squall said digging in his pocket. He bought Rinoa a necklace when he went to town. The chain was made with rubies while he had "love you always" embedded in a white gold locket.

Quistis walked back over to Selphie and gave her the two orders. She noticed Selphie looking dreamily at Squall. She wanted to laugh at her, but she knew that would draw attention to the two of them. She just patted her friend on the back and started mixing up Rinoa's salad.

"Rinoa, I will always love you," Squall said as he finally found the box her necklace was in. He reached across the tabled and gave her the jewelry box. He just looked at her waiting for her to open it.

"I never meant to do what I did Squall," Rinoa replied. She was trembling as she reached for the black box on her plate. She knew he spent money to try and impress her. She slowly opened the box. He face lit up to see the beauty of her present. It even matched her red minidress. She smiled at him as she put the necklace on around her neck. "It is so beautiful," Rinoa said looking at him for the first time tonight.

"Nowhere nearly as beautiful as you."

"I'm so sorry Squall."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes! I always will."

"Then come back to me. I promise I will try to be there for you more. I will do whatever it takes."

"It's not that simple Squall."

"Of course it is."

"I wish I could just come back to you, but things won't be the way they used to. We will have to start all over again."

"Then we can do that."

"What about Zell?"

"I don't love him!"

"I do! I know it is hard for you to understand Squall."

"No we belong together."

"We are young. We don't know if there is anyone else out there for us, because we never looked."

"We don't need to look."

"I just think that we need to take a break from one another. Maybe we are meant to be together, but I want to be sure."

"I am sure."

"Squall, I just think we should try being friends for awhile."

"I don't want to be just your friend."

"Maybe, then after we have dated around, we will know we belong together."

"I love you Rinny!"

"Oh, Squall…"

"Don't do this to me Rinny."

"This is for the best Squall."

Quistis walked up with the meals they ordered. "Enjoy your meal if you need anything else just ask," she said as she poured more wine. She looked at the two of them sadly and walked away.

"This is not for the best, it can't be,' Squall said cutting his meat. He looked at Rinoa. He was pleading her with his eyes. He wasn't too proud to beg. He was going to win back her heart.

"Look I just think that we should date around. See if we are compatible with anyone else. I love you, but I feel incomplete with you. I just want to see what that feeling is supposed to mean."

"It means we should get married."

"Maybe but I have to be sure."

"Do you feel empty with Zell?"

"No," Rinoa cried at she mixed her salad with her dressing. She couldn't say anymore as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. She couldn't stand to hurt him.

They ate silently forever. It seemed like the silence would never end. They even sat there after they had finished their meals. Quistis walked up and broke the silence. "Would you like dessert we have a great selection," she asked eying both of them.

"No," Rinoa said taking off her necklace and putting it back in the box. She smiled at Squall and stood up. "I have to be going soon anyways. Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Rinoa said as she hugged Quistis and started walking to her car.

Squall sighed as he shook his head no to answer Quistis' question. He was more hurt than if he had just died. He felt like someone had just squeezed the life out of him. He just sat there. Then for the first time in his life he let his instructor see him cry.

Quistis walked back to Selphie. She smiled at the young brunette who wanted to know what had happened Selphie had already packed everything in the coolers again then loaded them up in the garden car they used. Quistis packed the rest of the stuff except the table.

"Looks like you can go home now," Selphie said. She smiled at her friend. They tried. Selphie just knew that now she had to try something else. She couldn't stand to see Squall so broken hearted.

"I think you should try to give him the love you have for him. I think that is what he truly needs." Quistis said as she hugged her friend goodbye, "I know that you crush on him. He needs to forget about her. It may even make her jealous to see that is what he really needs. You would be helping all three of you.

Selphie watched Squall walk to the rocks at the edge of the water. She grabbed the table and stuffed it into the car. It appeared that Quistis had purposely left only enough room for one person to fit in the garden car. Selphie just glared at her friend. She wanted to love Squall, but only if he would love her back, and she knew he would never love her back.

"Well see you in class tomorrow," Quistis said running to the driver's side of the car. She hopped in the car before Selphie could even open her mouth to protest. Then before Selphie knew it, Quistis sped off and back to the garden.

Selphie slowly walked over to Squall. She didn't know if she had what it took to comfort him. She did however notice that her song popped in her head again. She started singing the second verse of her song.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," Squall said as he turned around to see her dancing at the shoreline.

"Sorry," Selphie apologized quickly. She walked over to comfort him but he just started to walk away. She followed him. After all she needed a ride home, even though she wouldn't be looking forward to hanging with the old Squall.

"I take it Quistis couldn't give you a ride back?" Squall asked with no emotion he was sick of people. He hated everyone. He wouldn't give his heart to anyone else just to get it broken again.

"Squall?" Selphie asked as she climbed into his SUV next to him, "Can I tell you something?"

AN: Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter. It took me awhile to even get an idea for the second one because I demolished my brain with my finals. So sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. The Secret Love

Chapter 3: The Secret Love

Squall didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to do any talking, especially not to Selphie. He blamed her for his ruined relationship. She was the one who made Rinoa confess she was cheating on him. She was also the one who came up with the idea to buy her a gift and have that stupid romantic picnic. Squall knew he should have turned to someone else. He should have just gone to Zell directly. He could handle the wrath of Zell way better then he could handle the wrath of losing Rinoa.

"I'll tell you anyways," Selphie stated as she stared out the passenger window. She knew what he was thinking, he blamed her. It was always easy to just blame someone else when things don't go according to plan. She didn't know how to tell him that he was a stupid dumbass jerk for wanting to be with Rinoa. She wanted to tell him that he has all the love he needs sitting in the car next to him. Selphie just sighed. There was no way she could really tell him how she felt. What was Quistis thinking when she told Selphie to give him her love?

"Why do you still love her," Selphie asked trying to change the subject rolling through her head. She'd say anything to try and get the commander out of her head. She loved him but she knew she could never have him. He was her best friend's man, and she would die trying to get them back together if that is what it took.

Squall just kept driving. His heart skipped a beat by the thought of someone speaking about his love. He hated Selphie even more for speaking about her in vain. He couldn't believe the little brunette could put down her best friend. He felt so much anger that he couldn't even think straight.

She looked at him waiting for an answer only to find a burning look on his face. She wanted to cry. She had lost of her chance of ever having him love her before she even tried. She knew she should have never asked him that stupid question. She wanted to run into the training center and throw herself at a t-rex, because right now her life was going nowhere.

Squall parked his car and opened his door ending the silence. He just ignored his passenger and started walking toward the door to the garden. He had no intentions of ever talking to Selphie again unless he was forced to by death.

Selphie jumped out of Squall's car and ran to keep up with him. If he was going to hate her, she should at least set him straight. She kept running till she practically ran into the door. She turned around and blocked the doorway. If he wanted to get in, he'd have to go through her.

"Move!"

"You could at least ask politely."

"Move or I'll move you myself!"

"I'll move when you answer my question."

"Selphie…"

"Answer the question Squall."

"I don't know why, happy?"

"Maybe you don't love her. Maybe you're just angry and hurt. You were betrayed Squall and Betrayal always causes pain. But you're wrong to just forgive her and try to get her back. Stuff like that isn't real, it only happens in fairy tales. She doesn't love you anymore you have to move on!"

"I don't want to move on! I love Rinoa and I would do anything for her."

"How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?"

"She does love me back!"

"If she loves you, why is she with Zell?"

"She's just a little confused right now, she'll come back to her senses and realize she loves me soon enough."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I will get her back by fighting for her!"

"Squall…"

"I answered your question now move!"

"I have to tell you something,' Selphie whispered as she stepped out of his way. She wanted to tell him the truth. She loved him, but she knew he would never love her. She just looked at him trying to fight back the tears as he waited for her to say whatever she had to say.

Squall just looked at Selphie for a moment. He almost felt something for the green eyed beauty in front of him. He almost wanted to hear what she had to say. It was all gone when she didn't finish her sentence. All his pain and anger over Rinoa came back. He stormed away without saying a thing.

"I think love you,' Selphie whispered after him.

"I love you too Selph," Quistis said walking up to the broken hearted girl. She set down the bag she was carrying and wiped away the tear that had made it self known. She smiled at Selphie. She had overheard everything. She was only supposed to be emptying out the garden car, but eavesdropping was so much more fun.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; he just doesn't like you very much right now."

"Did I mess up his relationship with Rinoa?"

"Yeah you paid Zell to sleep with her didn't you?"

"No!"

"Rinoa just didn't love him as much he loved her, and there is and was nothing you could do about it."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because two men broke your heart in less then one week. You're on a roll."

"Well at least you're happy."

"Speaking of happy, Seifer is waiting in my classroom right now to help me finish grading. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Why Seifer?"

"I'll tell you when I figure out my relationship," Quistis said as she picked up the last bag of food the two had bought earlier. She hugged her friend and quickly exited the parking lot.

Zell was lying on his bed trying to study. He had this big exam with his martial arts instructor the next day. He couldn't concentrate though. He knew Rinoa had run off to meet Squall somewhere. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Squall was his friend, but he actually loved Rinoa. He didn't know if he should give up his love to keep his friendship or give up his love to keep his friendship.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Assuming it was Rinoa, Zell squirted some breath freshener into his mouth. He had to taste good to impress the ladies. He strutted over to his door ready for some love.

"Hiya Squall," Zell said nervously. He hadn't seen Squall since Rinoa dumped him. He wasn't sure how this encounter was going to turn out. Zell knew he was either going to be crushed into a million pieces or his friend would be understanding. He was positive it was going to be the first of the two.

Squall didn't say anything his just pushed the blonde to the floor. Before Zell could even attempt to get up, Squall was on top of him. Squall aimed the first punch for the chin. He just kept hitting his friend. He couldn't stop himself. He was so angry that Zell would go behind his back. If no one stopped him, he just might kill Zell.

Zell tried to defend him self only to get hit harder. He finally worked up enough strength in his legs to throw Squall off of him. He didn't want to fight his friend, especially over a girl. He was sure there was some other way to work things out. He breathed in time to see Squall lunging at him. This time Zell readied himself for the blow and kicked Squall before Squall hurt him. The force of the kick sent Squall flying into the wall.

Zell felt horrible for hurting Squall so he ran over to his friend. He helped Squall up, which was a huge mistake. The second Squall was steady on his feet again, he kicked Zell. The bed caught Zell, so Squall ran to the opposite side of the bed and picked it up. His anger had given him full strength; so he threw the bed through the wall. The bed crashed threw the wall creating a crowd of onlookers.

The hall was full of men chanting fight when Rinoa walked up. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it needed to be stopped. She thought it would probably be a couple juniors fighting over something stupid. She was surprised at what she saw instead. She ran to get the doctor before Squall could do any more damage to her boyfriend.

"Squall," quivered the blonde. Zell didn't want to die. He didn't want to have to fight Squall either. He was just hoping Squall would talk to him. He would surly die if Squall didn't want to talk or no one came to help him. He could barely move. He couldn't work up to strength to lift the bed off of his battered body.

Squall threw the bed off of Zell. Nothing would be able to stop him from killing the blonde. If he was out of the picture, Rinoa would have to love him. Then out of nowhere he heard a soft voice in his head. _You have to get over her and move on. _Unable to drop his love for Rinoa, he picked up Zell by the collar of his shirt. _She doesn't love you anymore._ Squall reached his arm back to punch the blonde one more time. Then he took out all his aggression out on Zell, including his new found hate for Selphie. Squall suddenly snapped back to reality. He looked at Zell and lifted him in his arms. He couldn't believe what he did to his friend. It was Rinoa that betrayed his love, he shouldn't punish Zell.

He ran to the end on the hallway only to run into Dr. Kadowaki. He quickly apologized and kept running to the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki right behind him. He kept saying, "I'm so sorry Zell." Squall laid Zell down on the open bed and paced the room as the doctor ran in.

"Well at least you didn't kill him like Rinoa said you did," Dr. Kadowaki said as she examined the extent of the injuries. "I am highly disappointed with you commander. I expected better from you." She looked at Zell and bandaged up his broken arm and put a neck brace on the blonde. Zell was practically a bobble head SeeD doll.

"How bad is it doctor?" Squall asked. He couldn't believe what he did. He was angry at Rinoa, not Zell. Selphie was right; he needed to get over Rinoa, before he does kill Zell because of his anger for the raven haired girl he was dating. He looked at Zell apologetically. He was amazed at how Zell understood.

"I would of done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Zell tried to say. Instead he screamed out at the pain it took to move his head. He didn't really try to defend himself from the force of strength that was called Squall. He tried to reach out to Rinoa to know she was there only to find she wasn't.

"Doctor Kadowaki? Would it be completely out of question for me to try and use my powers to heal Zell?" Rinoa asked for across the room. She knew he had a big day tomorrow and she couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. She was a sorceress; she was more than sure she could heal him.

"I suppose you would be able to if you had a good enough reason. I prefer my patients heal naturally," Kadowaki replied as she finished cleaning the blood off of Zell. She turned to look at Rinoa as she threw away the bloody towel she was using.

"It's just he has an exam with one of his instructor's tomorrow that requires him to be physical. I am sure you are aware that the instructors rarely reschedule exams. Plus with Zell being a SeeD member, he could be called out for a mission anytime. He will need to be in tiptop shape."

"Just this once, next time he heals in here."

Rinoa nodded as Kadowaki left the room to attend to another patient. She walked over and kissed Zell o the cheek, which made him scream out in pain. She whispered sorry and put her hands over his chest. She closed her eyes and a white light filled the room emitting from Rinoa's hands. The cuts and bruises on Zell face started to fade away as the light dimmed. When the light was completely gone, Zell felt like new. Rinoa smiled to see him looking so much better. She didn't want her baby to be in pain.

"Can I have a hot dog now?" Zell asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Sure," Rinoa said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm so sorry about Squall. I should have never come to you when I was depressed. I screwed everything all up. I just wish there was a way to prove to Squall that we don't belong together."

"Selphie," Zell said quickly. For as long as he knew the little SeeD, she had had a crush on Squall. She was always telling Zell about how she wished that he would look at her. He also knew that her fling with Irvine was finally over. Irvine was with Serena and Selphie was on her own.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm sure he'll get it together on his own time."

"Right."

Selphie sat down on her bed looking through her CD book. She had to figure out a song to sing for the talent show. She didn't actually want to sing, but she promised Quistis. She never wanted to show her face in the garden ever again. Everyone was talking about her recent breakup with the garden flirt and she was sick of every talking about her right behind her back.

She looked at all her CD's and the only song that stood out in her mind, she refused to sing. She laughed at herself. She was back to having the song beautiful disaster stuck in her head. She sang the song to herself.

Why do I keep thinking about him? Selphie asked herself as she looked at her sketch sitting on her desk. It wasn't finished yet. She looked through her CD collection one more time with no luck, so she decided to finish her sketch. She colored it and everything. She couldn't help but admire her work. It looked so real and exactly like Squall.

Rinoa just walked into the room. She was frantic. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Selphie quickly shoved her sketch under desk and ran to comfort her friend. She had no idea what she was all hysterical about, but she would try her best the calm her down. She walked her friend over to her bed and hugged her as they sat down.

"He tried to kill him!"

"Huh?"

"Squall, he tried to kill Zell."

"I don't mean to be a bitch, but I love Zell now. He needs to realize that."

"I know sweetie. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well maybe you could talk to him for me. I mean I can't get it through his head, maybe you can."

"I've tried already and I have failed miserably."

"I know you like him."

"Squall? Ewe."

"Selphie…"

"I'm serious. Sure, he may be a little cute, but he is so not my type. I don't date jerks."

"Selphie you don't have to lie to me, I won't get mad."

"I'm not lying. I used to have a crush on him but I'm over it now."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"He hates me Rinoa! There is no way even if I did like him that he would even talk to me again. I'm not in the mood for heartbreak, okay?"

"Okay, but there is something outside your door I think you should see."

"Please nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Rinoa walked over to the door and grabbed a rose with a letter that was tied to the door knob. She smiled as she handed Selphie the note and put the rose in a glass of water. She knew how much Selphie loved secret admirers and roses. She knew that it would make Selphie happy. Rinoa also could tell whose hand writing it was, but she wasn't about to tell her friend who it was.

"Well, what does it say?" Rinoa asked as she sat back down next to her friend.

Selphie read the note out loud, "It says… Selphie I have been watching you from a far. I see your beauty inside and out. I feel your pain and love. You are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen walk this earth. Please bless me with your presence at the stroke of midnight in the balcony."

"That's your favorite place to think isn't it?"

"I just love to watch the sun set. A person gets the best view there."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno, not who I want it to be."

"Told you, you like him."

"Rinny…"

"Selph go for it, I mean you can't deny love. It just doesn't work that way. It always comes out."

"Yeah, is Zell okay? You said Squall tried to kill him."

"He's fine. I healed him."

"You're going to get in trouble if you use your powers too much."

"Why because of the whole Ultimecia thing. It's done and gone. She dead and the good sorceress is still here to work her magic for the good of people."

"Just be careful."

"I am careful. It's not like there was anyone in the room."

"But if people find out about you being a sorceress they might try to hurt you.'

"I only used my powers once since the battle with Ultimecia. You think that I don't understand how much everyone hates sorceresses right now. Selph I know exactly what the people think. He was in pain and I wasn't going to stand by and watch."

"I just said be careful."

"Now you're sounding like Quistis! I don't need this lecture. I have to go check and make sure the monster didn't come back and try to kill my boyfriend. Thanks for nothing," Rinoa said as she raced out the door.

Selphie sighed as she looked at her note. The last time she had to meet someone there it was Squall. She knew it wasn't going to be him again. She could pray and wish all she wanted, but he would never love her and she had to come to terms about that. She grabbed a sweater and headed to the balcony.

Squall stood on the balcony trying to think. His whole world was falling apart. He just couldn't understand what was going on. He loved Rinoa and he thought she loved him, yet she was with Zell. Then there was Selphie, he didn't know why but he had these strange feelings for her that he didn't understand. He tried to kill his best friend. He loved Zell like his own brother. His life was a disaster. He heard footsteps coming so he hid in the shadows in the corner.

A figure wearing jean pants and a long brown trench coat appeared. He could figure out who it was. He thought it was Irvine though. It was definitely his type of style. The male looked around. He was waiting for someone to show up. The man looked at his watched and started pacing.

Selphie walked up to meet to figure and squall could almost feel his heart drop. Why did he care if she found love with another man? It wasn't like he loved her. He watched as she proceeded to walk up the man. He didn't understand why, but he was starting to feel jealous.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Selphie…"

"I love you Irvine Kinneas, but sometimes you have to let love go."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You cheated on me. I give you everything and you go fuck another woman in return! No, I can not forgive you."

"I will do anything you want me to. Just forgive me, please."

"It's over. I don't deserve to be lied to."

"I will never lie to you ever again."

"I can't trust you anymore."

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to come back to me."

"No."

"Please, I love you."

"If you really loved me, I wouldn't have walked in on you fucking that little whore."

"It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry Irvine. I don't love you like I used to. You were my first love and because of that I will always have a special place for you in my heart, but I don't want to be with you any more. I want more from a man. I want something you could never give me."

"What are you in love with someone else? I'm not afraid to fight someone for you."

"There isn't anyone as of yet, but I am sure my prince will come in time."

"Not if I can help it. I mean I'm your prince."

Selphie touched Irvine face tenderly. It would be the hardest thing she ever had to do, when she walked away from him. She started to cry as she turned and walked away. She would always be in love with him, but he broke her heart. Irvine followed her pleading her to forgive him.

Squall walked out of the shadows to follow them. He couldn't control his own body. All the anger he felt for Selphie was suddenly gone. He didn't hate the tiny brunette any more. He felt a new emotion towards her that couldn't be explained. He respected her for having the strength to walk away from the one she loved; it was what he needed to do. He wasn't that strong; he couldn't just walk away from Rinoa.

When Squall finally caught up to the fighting pair he never expected what he did. Squall pulled Irvine away from Selphie and punched him. He laughed as Irvine tried to frantically stop the blood from rolling out of his nose. It wasn't that he like seeing Irvine in pain; it was that Irvine deserved it. He couldn't stand how the prick couldn't take no for an answer. He hated the way Irvine was treating Selphie.

"You need to learn how to treat a lady Kinneas."

"You mother fucking jerk. Are you why she won't come back to me? Are you fucking my woman?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is your problem."

"I just have a problem with men that can't take no for an answer."

"Well, this isn't your problem."

"I'm making it my problem!"

"You're only going to get yourself hurt."

"Says the man with a bloody nose."

"I ain't afraid of you."

"Stay away from Selphie and you won't have to be. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"This isn't finished Squall. I just don't want to ruin my good jacket."

"Yeah, run away."

Irvine hopped into the open elevator pushing Selphie out of the way. He was so embarrassed he let a guy hit him. He thought Squall even broke his nose. He would never look the same again. He will get his revenge.

Squall walked over and helped Selphie up. He couldn't believe why she would ever love a jerk like that. Then he realized he was being a jerk like that to Rinoa. He smiled at Selphie as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Thanks."

He couldn't help him self with what he did when she thanked him. She stood there like an angel. Her brown hair was naturally flipped up and her eyes sparkled. He was amazed at how he never noticed how beautiful she really was.

AN: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I am over my brain freeze though. I actually know what I want to go with this for now. Thanks for all the positive feedback. I hope you like this chapter. Peace Out


	4. Sweet Kisses

Chapter 4: Sweet kisses

Squall pulled Selphie closer to him. As he closed his eyes and lean in for a meeting with her lips, he could feel his heart melt to pieces. He couldn't understand why he wanted to be with her. He hated her. He loathed her and blamed her for his ruined relationship, yet there he was kissing her.

Flabbergasted Selphie pulled away from Squall. She didn't want to let herself fall in love with him. It would only hurt her in the end and she couldn't stand being hurt like that again. He looked at him trying not to cry. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to feel his hands savoring her skin. She wanted to see what it felt like to have every inch of him entwined with every inch of her. She just felt crazy around him. She had never so much passion for one man before.

"I have to go…" Selphie as she ran down the stairs. She couldn't look at him or talk to him. She had to get away. She had to talk to Rinoa. Rinoa was her best friend, she told her everything. Selphie had to let Rinoa what happened; otherwise, Selphie would always feel guilty for kissing her ex-boyfriend.

"Selphie!" Squall yelled after the brunette who was sprinting for the dormitories. He didn't know why she was running away from him. Everyone seemed to be running away. He felt so betrayed by her, so hurt. He could feel the tear burn his cold cheeks as it rolled down his face. "Come back," he whimpered to the teenager whom was now out of site.

_Everyone has turned their backs to me. What have I done? I have no friends it seems. Rinoa doesn't love me anymore. Zell will never talk to me again after what I did to him. Quistis is too wrapped up in Seifer to say hi every once in awhile. Never really cared for that obnoxious jerk of a flirt Irvine. Selphie… Selphie I really care about her. I wish I could tell her that. I can't believe I kissed her. Now, she doesn't want to be friends. If I knew she'd run away, I wouldn't of kissed her. I wish I had someone to talk to, just someone to understand me. I don't know how a guy can go from having the best friends in the world to having no friends at all. I must be the most wretched person in the world. Maybe this is payback, for all the people I hurt. I don't understand. My life is falling apart. The only other thing that can fall to pieces is my rank. I know Cid would never pull my rank down. He loves me; maybe I can talk to him. He's a bit older; maybe he has some great life knowledge to help me through this. Nah, he'd probably just talk about his wife. The two of them have been inseparable ever since she tried to kill everyone. That's love…staying together against all odds. I thought I had that I had that with Rinoa, but I guess I was wrong._

"We're a like you and me," came an acerbic male tone. The man had such confidence and anger all in one. He himself had been through the abandonment only weeks prior. Seifer was the most hated man in the universe. After all he betrayed his garden to become a minion to an evil sorceress. He only knew what it was like to have an actual friend because he had Quistis. He didn't want to be there for Squall, but he knew how bad it hurt inside. Even cynical, cold-hearted fighter has a soul with a heart core.

"What do you want?"

"Just heading back to the dorms."

"I don't have time to deal with your crap."

"Please Leonhart, I don't have the time to give you crap."

"Then keep walking…"

"Feel a little alone? Feel like dying just to save yourself from all the pain?"

"I don't want to die."

"You will when you see all your friends having a good time without you. You will."

"How about I just kill you instead?"

"Did that make things better with Zell?"

"No."

"Trust me Squall, I am the only one in this garden who know what you are going through."

"Leave me alone."

"Is it what you really want?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Maybe we can try being friends…"

"We were never friends Seifer… NEVER!"

"That's doesn't mean we can't try."

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend."

"Why? Because I can beat you in a fight?"

"Because you nearly killed me."

"C'mon Leonhart. I'm all you have."

"I'd rather die."

"Selphie likes you. She really likes you. Don't screw up and you may also have her on your side."

"She hates me."

"She hates the thought of losing you."

"What do you know?"

"I know she talks to Quistis about you, but since you don't want to be my friend. I think I should call it a night," the blonde grinned as his peer. He had finally understood why they hated each other so much. It was like they were the angel and devil on the shoulder of the same teenage boy. They were too alike for comfort. Seifer respected Squall. He idolized him in a way. He wanted to be friends with him because, he knew him.

"Selphie?" Rinoa asked her friend tenderly, "What's wrong?" She hated it when someone hurt Selphie. Selphie was the most sincere person she had ever met. She was always there for everyone else but it seemed everyone else always fucked her over. That's why Rinoa was so close to Selphie, the two of them were to kind to other. The girls were normally broken hearted and disappointed. They met at an online chat room before they joined forces to defeat Ultimecia.

"I'm so sorry Rinny!" Selphie cried to her friend, "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"What just happened?"

"I… I kissed Squall. It won't happen again?"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's a violation of the friend code."

"Because friends are supposed to go after the same guy," Rinoa said mockingly as she laughed at her friend. Selphie and her have been friend for a little over five years now and she had never seen her get so worked up. She admired her friend's commitment to their friendship. She always knew she could count on Selphie.

"Right! I'm so sorry Rinny…"

"You should be! You are such a drama queen. You're giving me a headache. Oh were you talking about Squall?"

"I won't even talk to him again."

"He's all yours sweetie. If he likes you, you mine as well try to have a relationship. You have my permission."

"I'm such a scum-sucking road whore."

"What's that?"

"I dunno a really bad person."

"Get over yourself. Selph, you deserve a great guy. If Squall is that guy, I want you to be happy. He and I are completely over."

"You love him."

"Not after what he did to my boyfriend. I loathe Squall. He's such a child."

"So is Zell."

"He shouldn't have attacked him. If he has a problem with me, he should have come to me."

"Did you ever think maybe Zell was the one he had a problem with?"

"Please, Zell is innocent."

"He stole his best friend girlfriend."

"So did you…"

"I'm never talking to him again."

"I'm just joking." Rinoa laughed as she looked at her friend. Selphie was more like a sister to her. She knew that she could trust Selphie with her secret, the part of her soul that has been haunting her for years. She had to tell someone, someone who would be caring and understanding. She could feel small tear drops crawl down her cheeks. She hated to admit what had done all those years ago. After all, the past was the past.

"I told you, you cared about him," Selphie exclaimed as she wiped away the tears from her friend's eyes. In all the times she had seen Rinoa cry, Selphie had never seen her in such agonizing pain. She couldn't imagine who or what would cause her friend such unbearable pain. As she watched her friend explode into an emotional disaster, she swore to get revenge on who ever did this to her friend."

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell a soul."

"You have my word Rinny. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"_Oh Angelo, what am I supposed to do?" Rinoa asked her faithful companion as they sat at her favorite spot. It was a ledge that overlooked the undiscovered universe. To Rinoa, the world beyond what the eye could see was fascinating._

"_Are you ready my child?" Rinoa's father asked her as he walked up to her. He was planning on using his daughter's powers against the most fearful leaders of the time. His main target was the Royal family of Crystallis. The city made of crystals that lived under the sea. The Tilmitt family had always been powerful. They started the city as a shelter for the strong and intellectual. It was made for the best of the best. _

"_I don't want to do this father. I don't want to cause anyone pain."_

"_Did I say you had a choice?"_

"_No."_

"_General Dragonhart is waiting with his daughter. Deidre is a sorceress just like you. The two of you are going to create an alternate universe to hold captive any forces that oppose my domination, starting with the cohabitant of the silly city Crystallis."_

"_I can't do that. I am not powerful enough."_

"_Not alone no, but when you and Deidre mix powers, she said you can do anything."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Either they die or you die, which is it?"_

"_That's not fair."_

"_Life is not fair, get used to it."_

"_I hate you and I always will."_

"_You could never hate me."_

"_I just said I did."_

"_You're a naïve child," General Caraway said as he pulled her to her feet. "You don't understand what you say." He picked his daughter up and threw her over his shoulder. He would carry her to his truck. His 5 year old daughter was already one of the most powerful sorceresses this world has ever seen. He chuckled as he threw her down in the front passenger seat and buckled her in. With her powers, He would be able to control the whole world._

"_Hey Rinoa," Deidre said quietly from the backseat as she fumbled around with her red hair. She was almost ten years older than Rinoa, so she knew what it felt like to be different from everyone else your age. She always had a soft side for Rinoa. They were sister in a way, two seeds of the same pod. _

"_Hi…"_

_As the general drove the girls to the space station he talked all the while of what his plans were. The Tilmitts would be waiting at the station. They believe that they are receiving an award for their courage in the war of all wars between the various gardens. They were the ones who ultimately ended the war. While Callista Stevenson was in love with a man she met while visiting a cousin at Balamb garden, She, herself was a loyal attendee of Trabia. They were like Romeo and Juliet. When Lysander Tilmitt proposed to her, he connected the two gardens as one. He was the commander of the forces and everyone idolized his search for a peaceful ending. They had been married for about five years with a baby girl who loved dearly. When they found out there was a bounty hunter with their names on his paycheck, they sent her away to an orphanage to be unknown. That way there little bay, Selphie, wouldn't get hurt. They just prayed did it was a trapped, that they wouldn't find their daughter._

_When they arrived at the space station Rinoa wanted to run away. How could see ever hurt a happy family. She knew she was going to hate herself someday for what she was about to do. As much as she didn't want to do it, Rinoa wanted to perform the magic so that she could impress Deidre. She had always looked up to her for some reason._

"_Here goes nothing," Deidre stated as she grabbed Rinoa's hand. She closed her eyes so she could focus all her energy on warping the space station to another dimension. She instructed Rinoa to copy whatever it was that she was doing herself. After she was focused she created a perfect world wear no one could get in and no one could get out. At first the mere thought of the alternate universe didn't happen. Then she started chanting: Latinicka basutil Camino (Listen to me). _

_When Rinoa started to joined in and chant with her the world seemed to get fuzzy. She couldn't see a thing. It was like see was watching a TV. with no good reception. She just wanted to run away but Deidre had a firm grip on her hand. She could see the blurry specs in front of her turn into nothing until she completely blacked out. _

_When Rinoa awoke she was in the nursery of her five story mansion. She smiled as she saw Deidre lying on the floor next to her. She always liked it when Deidre babysat her. There was never a dull moment, and Deidre treated her like and equal. She walked over to Deidre to give her a hug, only to find her idol soaked in blood. She didn't know what to do, so she wandered around her mansion. She stumbled upon a gun blade with the name Seifer inscribed in it. She thought for sure who ever Seifer Almsay was he was going to pay for what he did to Deidre. All she had to do was grow up and learn how to fight._

_She cried as she looked at Angelo and her companion licked her face in both comfort and agreement. She cuddled with her pet until a man with piercing blue eyes walked up to her. He gave her the necklace that Deidre was wearing and he even admitted to killing her. He was only a child, a strong ass child. Rinoa couldn't believe what she was seeing. He ran away before she could hurt him and she never saw him again. She had to hunt him down and kill him. She had to make sure he paid for killing the only person that understood her. Then she had to find a way to save Selphie's parents._

"I should be the sorry one Selph," Rinoa said after she finished up her story. Now that she knew Selphie she felt horrible for what she did when she was younger. She was the one who took Selphie parents away from her. She could barely look at her friend. She had to make things better. She had to leave the garden. She had to find out who killed Deidre and how to get Selphie's parents back. She just hoped they weren't dead already.

For once in her life Selphie didn't know what to say. After all those years of this her parents were assassinated, she has come to realize they are alive and her best friend took them from her. She loves Rinoa like she was family. It was something that she could forgive her for, if she'd bring her parents back. She wanted to see her mom and dad and see how similar they really were.

"I've wronged you I know," Rinoa cried as she stood up and paced in front of her friend. She had to see Seifer. She had to know if it was really him who killed Deidre. If it was him, he'd wish he had never messed with Rinoa Heartilly when she was through with him. She will make him pay for what he did. She'd make who ever it was pay.

"I understand."

"Why do you understand? I sent your parents away."

"Can't you just bring them back?"

"Selphie, I have been trying to for the last ten years. I really wish there was something that I could do, but I don't know how to control my powers. When I did it, I just gave all my energy to Deidre, and she committed the crime. I wish I knew what she did, so I can get them back, but I don't"

"Well, do you think you could try?"

"If you leave me alone to practice using my powers I will try to get them back for you, but I need to concentrate."

"Are we even then?"

"We'll never be even Selphie. What I did was one of the most wretched things a girl could do and I can't even fix it."

"I have faith in you."

"But you said yourself everyone will think I'm a power seeking murder."

"Not if you do something to reconnect a family."

"You're really too good to be my friend sometimes."

"I'll always be there for you Rinny. To me, you're the sister I never had."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get your parents back I promise."

"Thank you, for telling me. It means a lot that you admitted it. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Rinoa looked at her friend. She couldn't stand to look at her, she just felt too guilty to. Rinoa smiled and hugged her friend she had to do something. Had to make everything better again and it all relied on her.

Selphie looked at her friend. "I have to go do some things. I'll talk to you later ok?" Selphie asked as she helped herself to exit. When she got to the door, she looked at her friend. She knew that Rinoa would never do anything to hurt her on her own. General Caraway must be stopped otherwise he'll be the next to kill all the innocent people. Selphie walked down the hall crying. Why did everything have to hit her all at once?

Rinoa sat in her room knowing that she hurt her best friend. She could barely live anymore. She wanted to be gone in an alternate universe somewhere as a slave girl to an alien king. She just wanted to get away. Plus she didn't understand why she got the flashbacks in the first place. Her father had her brain wiped when she was 13, so she wouldn't remember everything he made her do with her powers.

Rinoa ran from her own bedroom. She couldn't stare in there. She was evil and cruel. She didn't deserve the hospitality of the garden. She needed to go somewhere to think. She ran down the dormitories hallway knocking down 3 junior girls on her way. She didn't care what she did or who she did it to. She just needed to get out.

She had to sort everything out in her head. She had too much to think. She just had too much to lose she couldn't believe what she had all been through in her short lived life. She had seen and done murder. She has fallen in love and broken hearts. She has gained friends and lost friends. She has been through more terrible things that no one else would ever see or do.

"Whoa there princess!" Seifer exclaimed as she nearly knocked him down as she bolted out of the hallway to the dormitories. He was just heading back to his room after having a little chat with Squall. He was carrying his gun blade with him for some strange reason. It didn't look as if he had been in the training center.

"Seifer! Just the man I was looking for."

"What do you want?"

"I have to talk to you. I have been having these flashbacks lately…"

"I am not going to play shrink!"

"I'm not asking you to."

"Great, then I will see you later," Seifer said as he turned to walk away. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Rinoa. She was a drama queen, someone you always needed attention. He never like her attitude and he hated how she always got her way.

"No, wait," Rinoa called after him. She barely caught a hold of his hand when she reached out to him as he turned to walk away. She grabbed at him with all of her might and pulled him back toward her.

"I don't have time for you bullshit!"

"I saw a young boy in my flashback. When I was 5 someone murdered my dearest friend."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The young boy in my flashback was holding the gun blade that killed my friend."

"And?"

"The gun blade looks just like that one," Rinoa says pointing to the gun blade that Seifer is holding in his right hand. "It had your name written on it." She was positive it was him who committed the murder. She was also positive that he would deny it with all his might. She knew she'd be able to tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"When I was born my father had this gun blade made especially for me. When my parents died and I had to go to the orphanage, my gun blade was stolen. You can even ask Matron, She'll back me up. I didn't murder your friend princess."

"Fine, I'll ask Matron. That's Edea right? But I'm not done with you yet! I will get to the bottom of this!"

"You got nothing on me princess!"

"Stop calling me that! You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Well I don't like being accused of something I didn't do.

"You did it, and I'll prove it!"

"If you want, I'll help you find the perpetrator, but I didn't do it."

"Fine, we'll work together then."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Do you know where Edea is?"

"Probably in her classroom, she teaches a magic course."

"Thank you."

"You have to believe me. I know I fucked up when I became the sorceress's knight. I know I killed innocent people, but that was only a few years ago not ten. I've changed; I have no reason to lie to you. I have everything to lose."

"I believe you for some reason, but if you fuck me over, I will get my revenge," Rinoa said as she started to walk away. She needed to find Edea fast. Not only could they talk about Seifer's childhood, but she could also ask Edea about getting Selphie's parents back.

A/N: Alright I'm trying to add some more action into the story. Tell me what you think of this chapter. If the action doesn't seem to fit, I'll change it.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Rinoa walked up to Edea's classroom unsure of what she was going to say or ask. Rinoa was kind of afraid of how she would react. She had never really known her and now she needed her help. It was going to be a big step out of her shell for Rinoa to admit she needed help from anyone.

"Hey dear, how may I help you," Matron said from the back of her classroom where she was practicing her lesson for the next day. To some people who were still weary of her, it may have looked like she was planning something. Many people would have just walked away.

"I need to talk to you," Rinoa said sitting down in one of the desks in the front of the classroom. She looked at Edea afraid of what would happen next. She wanted to do a few more things before she died.

"Alright, I will tell you what I can," Matron said as she walked down and sat by Rinoa. Her eyes were intense. It was almost as if they were hungry, like Matron was still evil or possessed.

"First off I have a question to ask you about Seifer."

"He's such a sweetheart isn't he?"

"Seifer?"

"What did you have to ask me?"

"When I was a child a dear friend of mine was slain by his blade. He claims he didn't have his cherished weapon at the time; that someone stole it."

"Ah, you're question being, did someone steal it and do I know who?"

"Yes."

"Yes and I can't tell you who stole it. All I can tell you is that Seifer is purely innocent."

"You're kidding…"

"He was always with me; he loved hearing stories of amazing fighters, swore he'd be one someday. He said he'd protect me when I was threatened. He was a bright young man. All of the children were. I can't imagine why anyone would want to steal anything."

"So, it was a child at the orphanage?"

"If you go to the place of the murder with his weapon, you may use telepathy to figure out who the real suspect is. I assume that would mean Seifer would go with you, he is very reliable."

"I wouldn't trust him for anything."

"He is a better man than you think. He just has a ruff exterior."

"How do I take him without everyone wondering?"

"That, my dear, is for you to figure out. I can't tell you how to live your life or which path to choose."

"Can you help me with one other thing?"

"Sure…"

"My father made me send some people somewhere and I don't know how to get them back."

"The caster of every spell know the correct way to un-cast a spell."

"But she'd dead…"

Matron got up and walked over to her desk. She rummaged through everything looking for something particular. She didn't say anything to Rinoa just looked through all of her drawers. She finally found what she was looking for, a book of how to communicate with those who have passed. She walked back by Rinoa and sat down handing her the book. She smiled and said, "I used it to communicate with my mother. It should be able to help you communicate with whom ever you need. There are all different ways to communicate. I'm sure you will be able to find one that fits your needs. Good Luck on your journey, I am sure you will be needing it."

Rinoa watched as Matron walked out of the room. She got all of her questions answered, but yet she still was no more informed than when she entered the classroom. She sighed knowing that the only way she was going to get through t his was to go talk to Seifer again, and he was the last person in the universe that she wanted to talk to. Then she had to worry about what she was going to tell Zell. He would never be able to understand why she had to go on a personal trip with Seifer and he couldn't come along. Her life was a mess and she didn't know how to fix it.

Selphie sat alone drawing in her room. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Her best friend sent her parents away from her, her ex-boyfriend wants her back, and her crush actually likes her back. She knew she could always go talk to Quistis, but that meant some form of a long talk, and she wasn't in the mood for talking. On top of all her friend problems, Selphie still had to pick out a song for the talent show. She promised she would sing; there would be no backing out.

There was a slight knock on the door that she ignored. Whoever it was she was sure she didn't want to talk to them. The only person she thought she could understand was Zell, but she wasn't in the mood for another hot dog conversation. He always seemed to have food on his mind. He could at least show interest in something else every once in a while.

The knocker didn't seem to care if there was no answer or not. They checked to see if the door was open before entering. Selphie knew she should have locked it, but part of her wanted one person there. She really did want to talk to Squall; she was just afraid, afraid he'd only break her heart in the end. She was positive she couldn't survive heartbreak again.

"Selphie, I need to talk to you. It is really important."

"Squall?"

"I don't understand what is happening… I mean everything is happening so fast. I do know that I understand how you feel. I know that I shouldn't have kissed you and I apologize."

"I liked the kiss. I just want to make sure that you did Squall. I don't want you thinking that you made some mistake. I want you to know that I am always going to be here. I do admit that part of me wants to be more than friends, but I am happy with whatever you want to be."

"I'm just confused."

"I am too."

"I always thought that you like Irvine."

"I do, he was my first love and he'll always hold a small fraction of my heat. But I feel something for you. Every time I am around you, I get weak and I melt. I know that sounds completely weird, but its how I honestly feel."

"I want to be with you; at least I think I do. I want to give whatever this is between us a try. If you will let me, I'd love to try and be your boyfriend."

"I'd like that, but I don't know if I can. I'm so scared."

"I'm scared too, but we can do this together."

"No, you love Rinoa."

"I was wrong, you showed me."

"But…"

Squall walked over to where Selphie was sitting and took her in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes and without saying a word he softly kissed her. He was determined to prove to her he could love her. He didn't love Rinoa anymore. He couldn't love her. He finally understood what she had did to him and how much it hurt. He could never honestly forgive her. He had to move on and he wanted to move on with Selphie.

A/N: Thanks for all yalls feedback. You're great


	6. Promises

Chapter 6: Promises

"_Squall do you ever miss your parents?" A young Selphie asked as she looked across the roommate to the kid she shared a room with. She had only been at the orphanage for a month, but for some reason they really connected. He was the only one who knew she could still feel her parents. She said they had an indescribable bond. _

"_I never knew 'em long enough to miss 'em"_

"_It looks like a nice night out."_

"_I guess so…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I been thinking Kidd. You need a lot of guidance. Someone to show you the ropes and protect you."_

"_Like a brother?"_

"_Yeah… I just don't want you getting hurt on me. Cause whoever killed your parents could come after you someday. Then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to."_

"_Is that you way of saying you care."_

"_Maybe… But girls have cooties."_

_Selphie laughed as she crawled into Squall's bed as she did every night. At first she did it only when she had a bad dream and she thought the boogie man was after her. Now when she slept next to him, it was because she admired him. He was the strongest person she had ever met. He was her only family left, although they weren't really related._

"_I'm going to go for a walk, okay angel?"_

"_What if I have a bad dream?"_

"_Go climb in bed with Matron, she'll shoo away all the monsters."_

_The tiny brunette nodded as her young counterpart got out of bed and put his shoes on. He always went out at night to feel the night air. He just felt like something was calling him, someone was calling him. He had to go to the beach._

_When he got to the beach he saw a few girls sitting on the beach playing in the sand. He looked at both of them. One was a young girl with long black hair, but he couldn't see her face. The other was in her teenage years. She had bright red hair and a face that looks as if she was hiding someone. He could tell she was lying although he couldn't hear what she was saying. _

_A young Squall hid in the brushes as he moved closer to the two girls on the beach. The younger one with long black one was crying about something, but he could barely hear. He looked at his watch and looked at the moon. Matron would get really mad if he wasn't back to the orphanage by morning, but these girls perplexed him. He wanted to know more, so he moved a little closer and he could hear what they were talking about._

"_Deidre, what we did was wrong."_

"_Foolish child. Still so young and Naïve."_

"_We hurt that young couple."_

"_The Tilmitts deserved everything that came to them. They were a threat to your father, and a threat to your father is a threat to the world."_

"_But their family doesn't even have a body to bury."_

"_That's just how the cookie crumbles."_

"_What about their little girl. The one you guys dropped off at the orphanage?"_

"_She doesn't know a thing. She'll be fine with her little friends."_

"_Is there anyway we can get them back?"_

"_Of course, everything can be reversed. But we don't want them brought back. Rinoa you are going to be great some day. You will have more power than this world has ever seen. All you have to do is fight for the right cause."_

"_How do I know what the right cause is?"_

"_I will always be here to guide you, to show you how to really use your powers. I promise you will be something."_

"_What if I'm not good enough? I would never want to disappoint you."_

"_Sweetie, you could never disappoint me."_

"_I love you sis."_

"_Come here you little munchkin." Deidre said rolling her eyes and pulling Rinoa closer to her. The right cause would be her cause. Deidre had big plans for the future and that started with training Rinoa. She could sense all the power Rinoa had that lie unused. She would make sure none of that would go to waste. First things first she had to get her own identity. She would fake own death and create an alter-ego that everyone will love and admire._

_Squall could hardly believe his ears. He actually knew what happened to Selphie's parents. The reason she could still feel them as if they were alive was because they actually were still alive. How could he ever tell his best friend what really happened to her family when he knew it would devastate her. He knew he had to take justice in his own hands. The red hair called Deidre must die. He had never killed anyone before, but there is a first time for everything._

_He ran back to the orphanage and crawled back into his bed next to the tiny sleeping brunette. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping. She looked even more innocent then when she was actually awake. He looked at her and for the first time in his life he let his guard down around someone. He cried knowing that she would wake up, but he didn't care. He was crying for her._

"_Squall?" Selphie asked rubbing her eyes. She was so tired, but something told her she should wake up. Normally she could sleep through anything, but not Squall's tears. He was only nine years old and everyone he has ever known has let him down. She promised herself that she would never ignore him. She would always be a call away._

"_I have to do something Selphie, and I might never see you again."_

"_Of course you will, we'll always be best buddies!"_

"_I can't tell you where I'm going. I'm doing this to protect you. I will miss you wherever I go. I will never forget you, I promise."_

"_Squall, why are you saying such nonsense?"_

"_I promise you. That whenever harm is near, I'll find a way to rescue you. You're my little angel right?"_

_The little girl just nodded her head. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew they were each others angels. They saved one another form lonely depression. They were family. When she came to the orphanage, surprisingly he was the only one to befriend her._

"_If I don't see you again, I want you to have something?"_

"_I like presents!"_

_Squall reached under his bed and pulled out a big square box and set it in front of the brunette. She tore it open anxious to see what he had given her. She knew it had to be special, because he never shared with anyone. Except now he was not only sharing, but also giving it to her to keep._

"_What is it?" Selphie said sounding a little disappointed. It was big and she would never know how to use it. It looked like a weapon of some sort. She smiled at Squall trying to pretend that she like it. She would have preferred a doll._

"_It a weapon. It came in the mail for you. Matron didn't want to give it to you right away because it was a present from your parents. It's a weapon that is designed for you to use only. It is called a Nanchaku."_

"_I don't know how to fight..."_

"_You will, when you're older and stronger. Sometimes to save the world we have to fight and you'll need to fight if you want to save the world."_

"_How are you so wise?"_

"_It just comes naturally I guess."_

"_He he. Naturally."_

_Squall hugged Selphie and walked out of the room. He didn't know the second he walked out the door would be the second he would lose his life. He would make a mistake that would set him running for the rest of his life. He grabbed the weapon he hid in his closet and walked out of the house. Someday he would give it to its rightful owner but not today._

Squall woke up from his dream with a puzzled look. He rolled over and dialed Selphie's number. He didn't care what time of night it was he needed to talk to her and soon. He just had the weirdest dream. He never would have killed anyone, and especially not for Selphie. He never cared about her like that. He thought about everything that happened in his dream.

None of it made sense to him. He remembered sharing a room with Zell. There was no way Matron would let a boy and a girl sleep in the same room together. Unless they were actually brother and sister.

"Hello…"

"Sorry to wake you. DO you think you could come to my room?"

"Squall?"

"Please, I need to see you. I just had this crazy ass dream. I need to talk to someone before I forget it."

"Write down everything you remember on a piece of paper, I'll be over there in a minute."

Squall hung up the phone and walked over to his desk. He grabbed his journal that he kept. He wrote down only what meant the most to him. He had to tell someone all of his secrets, why not a piece of paper? He wrote down every last detail as he waited for Selphie to arrive.


	7. Out of sight

Chapter 7: Out of Sight

Selphie stood silently. She looked around the room out of breath from running to Squall's room from her own. She didn't know what to think or do. He told her to come here, but he wasn't here. He couldn't have been kidnapped; he would have put up a fight. She felt a tear fall. Just when she thought she could finally have the one man she wanted, he was gone.

She walked over to the chair by his desk. She just needed to sit down and think things through. She slowly reached out when she finally saw a piece of paper on the desk with her name. He was thinking about her, but why did he just leave? She would have gone with him. No matter where he was going, she would have followed.

_Selphie:_

_I know I called you and told you to come here. However, what I discovered is too dangerous to include you. I want you to know that I will be there for you when you need me, just like I promised all those years ago. Selphie you were the first person to give me hope and show me love at such a tender age. You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. I hope only the best for you in the future. I hope that someday our paths will cross again… But for now it is best that you try to forget that you had ever met me. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love you… It hurts when I think of how I broke my promise to you my being blinded by a siren a woman who manipulated my love and trust. This time I intend to be there when you cry. I may not stay for long, but I will be there._

_Squall_

She could feel the rivers flowing freely from each eye. She had almost forgotten the fact that he was her first love. She forgot the connection they had back at the orphanage. She was the one that broke the promise not him. It was just like the last time he left. She felt safe when he was with her; but now that he was gone, she would never feel that strength again. She just sat there. She was too scared and hurt to move.

"Selphie?" An old familiar voice asked. The blonde girl Selphie considered a sister was standing at Squall's door looking at her. She hated to see her close friend in pain. Quistis always knew just what to say to make things better, but she didn't even know what was wrong. She saw innocence in Selphie that she had never see before.

"He left me…"

"Squall?"

"I love him Quistis, I really do."

"If he loves you, then he will come back. If he doesn't come back, then it was never meant to be."

"It was him all those years ago…"

"Umm… What did he do exactly?"

"He was the one that told me everything was going to be alright. He's the one that made me want to fight for myself. He's the one that gave me the strength to live. It was all him back at the orphanage."

"Why did he leave you?"

"I dunno, but I have to find him."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"He's running from something or someone just like he was back then."

"Even if he is, Sweetie what are you going to do about it?" Quistis asked as she walked over to her friend. She smiled at Selphie and put one arm around her for support. She wanted to help Selphie. And if Selphie was going to go after him, she better have a plan. Quistis was not going to get involved in something that would only lead to disaster.

"I going to fight his fight, because whatever it is it's for me," Selphie said looking directly into her friend's eyes. She was adamant about helping Squall. She would never be able to live with herself, if he died trying to protect her. The only thing that she could do now, would be to go after him and figure what he is running from.

"Fine, we can go, but you better think of a place where he might be heading!"

"I think I know where we can find him."

"Then go pack, we will leave in a little while. I have to go talk to headmaster cid first."

"I know you don't think that this is the right thing to do, but I have to follow my heart."

"I understand believe it or not I know what love is."

The two girls laughed as they hugged. They both understood what they had to do and why they had to do it. They just didn't know if they should include anyone else. They looked at each other and confirmed that they were the only ones who could know about Squall disappearance. Quistis would hand in her resignation as instructor based on family matters she had to attend to and Edea would take over her classes. No one had to no the truth especially if he was running from something.

Author's note: I will start writing smaller chapters that are more to the point. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a giant brain freeze I will try to update more and quicker. I hope you like this chapter.


	8. The Journey

Chapter 8: The Journey

Rinoa played with her long dark hair as she waited in Zell's room for him to come back. She had to tell him what was going on and beg him to come so she wouldn't be alone with Seifer. Plus she really didn't want to be away from him. She sighed when she realized he was 20 minutes late from the time he normally get back from lunch. She wasn't worried she just figured he was eating a few extra hot dogs or chatting with Quistis.

He walked in grinning with flowers in his hands. He skipped lunch so he could go to town and by Rinoa the best roses he could find. He knew something was bugging and he was just trying to cheer her up. He really did love her. What's not to love? She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and everything else that a guy could ask for.

"Awe, you shouldn't have," Rinoa exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her boyfriend. He always knew just how to make her feel good. She knew that he would understand why she had to go. Her main worry would be that he wouldn't come with her. She needed him there for support if nothing else.

"Baby, could you let go? You're suffocating me," Zell pleaded as Rinoa hugged him tighter. Now he could tell that there was definitely something wrong. He only hoped that she didn't decide to go back out with that cold-hearted son of a bitch. He'd do anything for Rinoa except let her leave him.

"Sorry," she said as she grabbed his hand. She guided him over to the bed and they both sat down. She figured it would be best if he sat down when he heard this news. It might be easier for him to take. On the other hand, she didn't understand why she was getting so worked up over this. Why should her searching for the man that killed her sister be a problem? If he loved her, which she hoped he did, then he would understand and come with her.

"You know I love you, but I'm not letting you go back to that bastard!"

"What!"

"That's why you're so worried right because you don't want to break my heart? Well, Im not letting you leave me."

"Zell, those were never my intentions. I love you."

"Yeah, but you also love Squall."

"Squall and I are completely over. We have both moved on with our lives and I couldn't be happier."

"Then what has been on your mind."

"Well a little over ten years ago my sister died. Now I'm having these weird dreams like she's try to tell me something. She was murdered so I think she wants me to avenge her death. I have to go figure out who killed her. I have to serve justice before that person kills again."

"I don't know what to say… Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I'm going to search for them and so is Seifer. It was his gunblade that killed her but not him. I figured maybe he could help. I don't want to go alone with him… Come with me."

Zell stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Rinoa. He did love her, but it sounded like she wanted to commit murder. He couldn't murder anyone; it wouldn't be right. On the other hand, he couldn't let her go alone with Seifer, who know what the creep would try to do? He didn't want to let Rinoa down, but he didn't want to kill anyone. Maybe if he went with her, he could talk her out of killing whoever it was and turn them into the proper officials instead.

"I knew you wouldn't want to help me. I should never have asked you," Rinoa cried throwing her hands over her face. If he finds out too much and doesn't want to help her… She might have to kill him to, and she didn't want to do that. But she's do anything for Deidre and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. Especially if there was a way to resurrect her in Edea's book.

"I never said I wouldn't help. I just don't want to get in any type of trouble because I killed a man."

"I never said I was going to kill. I just said that I was going to make him pay!"

"I will help you; I just don't want you to do something that you would regret."

Rinoa stood up and grabbed Zell. She thought maybe if she looked him in the eyes he would understand where she was coming from. The two of them just stood there looking at one another. It was almost as they were both afraid of what the other was thinking. Neither one knew what to say or do.

"I got a car, so we can leave whenever you are ready," a male's voice beamed through the silence. Seifer had already prepared. He was just confuse that Quistis was nowhere in sight, so he couldn't say goodbye. He knew he'd miss her, but if he didn't go Rinoa might kill him just for spite.

Zell nodded and quickly packed his bags. He didn't trust Seifer yet, so he really didn't have a choice. Zell had to go; he had to protect his love. He just glared at Seifer as Rinoa stood pretty close to him as the two waited for Zell to finish getting ready.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zell asked as he finished packing. He was slowly walking over to the others. He saw a look in both of their eyes that screamed evil, but he refused to believe his Rinoa could be as evil as Seifer. It wasn't happening. How did she even get along with this guy?

"I'm not sure."

"I have a good idea about where we have to go," Seifer chipped in although he could tell he wasn't wanted by either of the other two. He just laughed at the glaring sets of eyes on him. He grabbed Zell's bags and motioned for the other two to follow him. His gut was telling him the guilty one would be back at where it all started. They had to go to the orphanage.


	9. right or wrong

Chapter 9: Right or Wrong

Deidre sat in the orphanage. She was ready to show the world that she wasn't exactly dead and she was going to start with Squall, the little boy that killed her. She just laughed at how easy it was to fool the world. She had to get Rinoa mad for her to discover her own powers. The only way she could get Rinoa mad was by faking her own death.

Faking one's own death is rather easy. All she had to do was create a spell that would give her the Rip Van Winkle effect. She just needed to be knocked out for a few years. She created a new spell that if used before one is fatally wounded, the person would be able to reawake. She didn't even have a scratch on her. She amazed herself at how brilliant she really was.

If she knew Rinoa, like she hoped she did. Rinoa would be looking for Squall this very second and he would lead her right to her. It would be great to see her beloved friend again. The two of them were like soul mates, sisters but closer. She couldn't wait to see the damage that Rinoa was capable of now. The two of them could rule the entire universe.

Squall walked into the orphanage looking at the ground. He almost hated himself for running away on Selphie again, but he couldn't put her life in danger even if he did love the girl. He knew in his heart that they would be together again… He just had to fix a few things, like his little problem with Rinoa. If he remembers what happened, then she definitely remembers what happened. Although, Rinoa probably thinks that Seifer is the one that killed her friend.

He closed his eyes remember that gruesome day. He had revenge on his mind but he wasn't ready for murder. He wasn't even ready to be asked for murder. He was just a kid, just a little boy trying to do what he thought was right.

"_Who are you my child?" Deidre asked as she saw the lost Squall pacing in front of the mansion. She had gone outside to have a cigar, she loved the flavor of strawberries and vanilla, it was just like candy._

"_My name is Squall. What did you do to my friend's family?" He said acting like he was the biggest man in the world. He didn't know what to do or say, but if he didn't do something he was afraid these monsters would come after Selphie. He couldn't let anything harm his angel._

"_I guided them on a vacation. They are having a great time. Do you want me to give them a message for you?"_

"_Bring them back!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that little one. You see I got big plans for this place and they'll only get in my way."_

"_I'll… I'll…"_

"_You're threats mean nothing to me. What are you, seven, and eight?"_

"_I'm big for my age."_

"_I bet you don't even know how to use that thing."_

"_I can always try and see what happens," He said using all of his strength to lift it up and aim it at the redhead standing in front of him. For being such an evil person, she was really quite beautiful. One of the most beautiful women he had every seen. He almost didn't want to harm her porcelain skin. It was like see was a doll with icy eyes staring him up and down._

"_Go ahead kid, shoot me. It would make my job a lot easier. In fact once you shoot me, take me up to the master bedroom by the lil misses." She said walking a little closer knowing his aim would be a little off, but you can't miss something right in front of you._

"_I…"_

"_You're scared? Trust me I won't die and you'll see me again. And next time I'm sure you'll be ready to handle me kid. She grinned at him and pulled the gun and him closer pointing the gunblade right at her heart._

_Squall was too scared of what she would do to him if he didn't shoot her. If she wasn't going to die then what was the problem right? He looked at Seifer's gun blade and shook as his finger tightened around the trigger. There was no other option, even if she did die, maybe she deserved it._

"I told you I wouldn't die" Deidre said lingering around the room in front of Squall. Her long red her highlight her pale almost white skin. She wore a tight fitting short dress, enough to make any man go wild, any man except Squall. He hated her. He wanted her dead for real this time. But he wouldn't fight her just yet. He would wait so Rinoa could see the real Deidre and they could save Selphie's parents if it wasn't already too late.

"What do you want from me?"

"Actually you have grown to be quite a man I must say. Why you love such a little girl is beyond me. It took me awhile to find out who your lil friend is. Too bad I'm going to have to kill her."

"You won't lay a finger on Selphie!"

"You're not going to stop me; you're not even going to try. Not after I'm through with you," Deidre laughed as she walked closer to him. She was going to kill the little boy she first ran into, but she had bigger plans for this man. He turned her on in a big way. She wasn't about to let him slip away. She could sense that the little girl wasn't far away. If she just did a simple love spell and made him sleep with her Selphie would never talk to him again. It was just too perfect to imagine and she had no objection to sleeping with the man in front of her.

"It's not like I can just be possessed by one of your little spells. I'm a real live person who knows your tricks," Squall mentioned getting angry. Who was she to say that he wouldn't stop her from hurting the one true thing in his life? Selphie was the only one who had ever understood him, although Rinoa had come close.

"I wouldn't have to place a spell on you my dear. I can already see you rising to the occasion." She lifted one eyebrow and then closed both eyes trying to figure out exactly how far away both Selphie and Rinoa were. They had left at approximately the same time and were heading to the same place, they just took different ways. Although Selphie had taken a short cut to the orphanage; Rinoa had no objection with pushing her car to its limits. It seemed like they would both arrive at the same time.

Squall started to turn around and walk out the door, but Deidre bolted in front of him blocking him in. She wasn't about to let him get away. Every damsel needs a knight in shining armor and he was going to be hers if it was the last thing she did. She just smiled and pushed him toward Matron's old room.

"I don't know what you think I will do with you, but I can tell you it isn't going to happen," Squall said standing his ground in the door a mere two feet from the bed. He wasn't the type of man who couldn't just have sex with a woman. While every other inch of him of cold heart, his genitals were in it for love. He hated guys like Irvine who just slept around with whoever they want to.

"You're going to tell me that the bulge in your pants means absolutely nothing. I'm not blind. I know very well what a cock is." She finally pushed him on top of the bed and straddled him. Even if she had to rape him, when Selphie walked in they would be having sex.

Squall noticed a small knife on the side table. If he could distract her, he just might be able to get away. He reached for the knife slowly so she wouldn't notice. The only way he was going to get out of this was to pretend to be interested in her sexually. So he leaned in and kissed her trying not to gag. She really did make him sick.

He went to stab Deidre in the stomach when he heard a shriek come from the door. There she was with the whole crew standing behind her. Selphie shrieked because she couldn't believe that why he had left, and Rinoa shrieked because Deidre was actually alive.

Zell and Seifer just looked at each other and decided it would best to stay in the car. There was going to be a lot of yelling and screaming and crying. Neither one of them was in the mood for a big heart to heart with someone who was supposed to be dead, nor were they in any mood to deal with women's emotions. Why did they always have to blow everything out of proportion?

"Deidre?" Rinoa asked as she entered finally realizing who the sorceress in front of her was. If she was alive why wouldn't she have come to Rinoa? Why wouldn't she have known? A slight tear rolled down her cheek. The sorceress she didn't want to be she was becoming. She was angry and vengeful for nothing. She just looked at her two real best friends who were still in the doorway and fell to the ground ashamed.

"Rinny," Selphie screamed running to her friend's side. Despite everything that would come between them they were still friends. When a friend is in pain you have to be there for them. If she focused on Rinoa's pain, then she didn't have to focus on her own.

"Why aren't you over here hugging me, aren't you glad to see me," Deidre asked walking over to Rinoa leaving Squall on the bed. He first mission was already accomplished there was no way Selphie would talk to him now.

"I'll leave you with your son of a bitch lover. He's a piece of shit! I know I hurt you Squall, but you don't have to be an asshole to Selphie!" She screamed getting up and running out the door motioning to the two girls to follow.

Selphie exited silently. There was nothing to say, but Quistis knew just what to say. She looked Deidre directly in the eye and with a calm voice said, "I don't know what you did yet, but you can be damned sure Ill find out. I'll make you pay for whatever you have done or plan to do. I can see through a person's eyes and yours are black to me!"

With that Quistis left with her dignity, but with the loss of a friend. She could tell the god from the bad, she just surprised that Squall couldn't. The loss of a commander will be a great loss the garden.

Squall just sat there. He didn't know what to say or do. He was all alone. He hated Deidre, but it seemed like his friends would never take them back. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her, but he thought if… If he distracted her he could kill her without her even putting up a fight and… Then he could go home to Selphie, but now he really couldn't go back to her.


	10. Lonely Heart

Chapter 10: Lonely Heart

Selphie sat in her room. She had to sing tonight because she promised Quistis. She just didn't know how good she would be. She was too worried about her man troubles to sing. It was his fault she even has to. She was trying to help him out when she made the promise to Quistis.

"Hey there," Quistis said walking slowly into the bedroom. The two girls were like sisters. They were best friends, but sometimes they just didn't understand each other. Quistis didn't understand why Selphie couldn't just let Squall explain. She knew he didn't do it, he couldn't have.

"I don't know what to sing, so do I have to?" Selphie pleaded walking over to her closet. Her normally perfectly clean room was in shambles. She was a wreck. She was Selphie anymore, or not the Selphie anyone knew. She didn't have a single person on the face of the planet that understood her. She had friends, but was they really even her friends?

"Yes," Quistis demanded as she hugged her friend. She hated seeing Selphie like this there had to be something she could do. She was just glad that she was the one who had driven back to the garden. If Selphie would have driven, they would have crashed for sure.

The girls have been back at the garden for a week, but it has been about two weeks since they saw Squall. Selphie wondered if she was ever going to see him again. He was the most important thing in her life. It wasn't that she was mad at him… She just saw Irvine all over. Maybe, Irvine could help her. He'd be glad to talk to her. She definitely needed to talk.

"I'll sing Beautiful Disaster," Selphie whispered. The stupid song reminded her of Squall. Then again everything reminded her of Squall. She'd feel much better after singing it though. She did help him, and her world did cave in. How true the song was.

"Are you sure?" Quistis asked knowing the emotional attachment Selphie had to the song. It was one of Selphie's favorite. It had more meaning then just Squall now. Now, Selphie herself felt like a disaster. She didn't have any control over her own emotions.

Selphie nodded and threw on her best pair of pants, her leather pair. They were the type that if you had a great ass, you wore to make the other girls jealous. Selphie had no problem wearing them. She needed all the attention she could get to get her mind off of him. It would also be a plus to see the look on Irvine's face when he saw her at the talent show. She wore a white beater tied in back to show off her belly button piercing. And she wore a black pimp hat as they wear called. She wasn't sure if it matched her song, but she knew she look hella good.

"Going all out for a little talent show aren't you?" Quistis asked when she saw her friends finally product. It always amazed her how good Selphie always looked. She was jealous of the petite girl; she could wear whatever she wanted to wear. Being an instructor, Quistis was required to wear certain clothes at certain times. She always had to look proper. For emceeing she would be wearing a simple black dress that flowed down the knees. It was beautiful but plain.

"I have to look good," Selphie shrugged. She wanted to make everyone jealous. She was sick of guys thinking that there are other women out there, when they have a good one at home. Selphie just wanted him to show up and see her. He had to come back, didn't he?

"Well I have to go do sound check," Quistis said moving toward the door. She had to get this done and over with. She personally hated being in front of an audience, but the real emcee ran out at the last minute. The show had to go one and no one else would fill in. She hated her position sometimes.

Selphie looked at herself in the mirror as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't make up her mind if Squall had the intentions to do anything or not. It was only a kiss right? People kiss their grandmothers! When she walked in on Irvine it was full on action. Could she really blame him for just a kiss? What if he had a reason? What if he actually wanted to go further but she walked in to early? What if he was just delirious and thought it was her.

"I need you help, but you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to," there came a rough male voice from the doorway. Selphie got really excited…. Squall? No it was just Irvine. What could he possibly want from her? She gave him everything that she had before, and he threw it all away.

"What do you want?" Selphie growled as she pushed her way out the door. He shut it after her. She wanted to see him, but that didn't mean she wasn't still angry. She hated him; he was just her last resort. It was like she had to be with another man just for spite. But she knew he didn't do it, or at least she hope she was a long lost cousin twice removed.

"I need you to help me get Serena back," Irvine asked politely. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same old asshole. She didn't even need him to say what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to say something to Serena while she was on stage. He must have cheated on her. She just rolled her eyes; she really didn't need to see the loser ever again.

Selphie just walked away. There was no way she was going to make up for something he did. Especially since her hurt her so badly. Why would she help him get back the girl that stole him from her? It was like him saying to her, you're just a whore that meant nothing. Meaning nothing to someone is the greatest form of pain.

_Please Squall come back to me…_

She didn't know what to do anymore. She just wanted to run away from everything. Leave Balamb and go back to Trabia, by all her old friends. She needed a new way of life. She needed something to ease this pain. Everything that she saw or did just made things worse. Like singing, she would be singing his song. She couldn't get any deeper then that.

"Glad you could make it here on time for once," Quistis smirked as her friend walked in a whole minute early. It wasn't like she had anything better to do and she figured that Quistis would need help. She never was good at organizing fun student activities that was always Selphie's trademark.

Selphie just looked at her watch and side. She could tell that the sound from the mic was going to be off from the look on Daryll's face. Daryll was the technical guy. He knew everything about lighting, sound and setting the mood. He was great at what he did, but Quistis wasn't. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Quistis had only confused him.

"Put all light on up at 7. They are too dim right now," Selphie said as she got on stage. She grabbed the microphone and motioned for him to adjust the volume to her voice. Then she started singing. She tried to hold the tears in but a few got away anyways.

"I think I got it, thanks. I think that's the quickest sound check we have ever done," Daryll said from his little tech booth as everyone called it. He just sat there and made sure everything worked.

Selphie nodded. The show was scheduled to begin in fifteen minutes and people were still standing outside. They didn't have an option but to have a fast sound check and pray that it worked. She ran backstage to meet the other performers as Quistis opened the door. She didn't need anyone seeing that she was actually crying again.

Selphie saw Serena sitting in a corner reading tonight's line up. Selphie already knew she was last it was her only request. She walked over there. Just because she wanted Irvine doesn't mean she couldn't be a nice person. "Hi."

"Are you nervous to?"

"Nope, just sad. He won't be here and it's his song. It'll be weird to sing it without him."

"You can have Irvine back! I hate him."

"I don't know what he did, but I think you should give him a second chance. I think if you let him, he'd be willing to apologize. You must mean a lot to him, because he never said sorry to me."

""I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Give him one more chance and if he fucks up again cut off his dick when he's sleeping…"

"That doesn't sound like something you would say."

"I'm a new person. Once you break so many times, you can't break anymore."

Serena nodded in agreement although she didn't know what the brunette was talking about. She started feeling bad that they weren't friends because of the whole Irvine thing. But if Selphie was the one talking for him, Serena knew she could forgive him.

Selphie smiled and walked away. It was a good feeling to know you have done your god deed for the day. The only thing she didn't understand why was it taking so long for her to get reward. _ Squall where are you?_

She looked as Serena went on stage. She would be next. The world would see her cry. She didn't know if she could keep it all in. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. All she could think about was him. She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't even remember the words to the stupid song that reminded her of him. She was going to make a fool of herself in front of everyone.

She heard her name being called. It was the moment of truth. Either he would be out in the crowd waiting, or this relationship was a big waste of her time. She needs him, needed to talk to him. If he wasn't there she didn't know is she couldn't even have faith that he ever really did care.


	11. beautiful diaster

Chapter 11:

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Selphie rocked out on stage. She just lost herself in the music. It got her mind off of what she really wanted to think about. That was a good thing, because she didn't want to keep thinking about him.

After the song ended Quistis joined her on stage followed by all the other contestants. It would be time to announce the winner. Quistis hugged her friend and waited for the applause to die down as she was handed the envelope with the winner in it. She opened it ready to scream the winner's name. "Selphie Tilmitt!"

Selphie was handed a bouquet of flowers and another envelope containing some money. She could by some chocolate now. It wouldn't get her mind off of a certain somebody but it would definitely make her feel better.

As everyone started to leave she saw a familiar face standing in the back. She couldn't believe what she saw. She sat at the edge of the stage waiting for him to approach her. She was going to make him beg before she just started talking to him again.

After everyone had left he walked up to her. He had to wait for the tears to dry. He would never admit to her that her song actually made him cry. What would she think of him? Squall looked at Selphie and smiled. He didn't know what to say.

"It wasn't what it looked like. I mean it was, but it meant nothing." Squall tried explaining as he started to confuse himself. He didn't want to kiss her. He hated Deidre with a passion. She was just another sorceress who wanted to take over the world. He had to stop and at that moment that was how he had to do it. If he told Selphie that, she would call his Bullshit.

"Uh-huh."

"I think I love you and I don't want anything to get in the way of what we have. I want to tell you what happened or why I did it, but I'm afraid…"

"You're not afraid of anything?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"Try me you'd be surprised at what I'd believe Squall," Selphie joked as she motioned for him to sit down next to her. She hated the tension. She just wanted to kiss him and make everything go away, but that wouldn't change anything. He still kissed another girl. It seemed like he left the garden to be with this mistress of his. She just had to keep an open mind about things.

"Well, she was hitting on me and asking me to help her. The last thing I wanted to do was help her. She has these plans for world domination. The only thing I could think of at the time was to distract her by kissing her and then stab her… I know it was stupid… But you just walked in at the wrong time. I was trying to kill her. I know that she will overpower me alone. We need to use a group effort to even get near her strength." Squall looked at Selphie's look of disbelief. It was no use. He should have never come back. She wouldn't believe a lame story like that. He had to go find someone else, someone who would really want to help him.

Squall got back up and started to leave. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of some girl. If she wanted to hate him, that was all on her. He loved her and he shouldn't have to defend that. He just wanted her to believe him so bad, that he forgot how bad his story sounded. He wouldn't have believed it.

"Hey!" Selphie screamed running after him. He was supposed to beg not run. She wasn't ready to lose him again. She was well aware that guys were going to cheat. Maybe he deserved a second chance. If she ever catches him again then it will be over but not now. Plus, they had a war to fight.

"What do you want now," Squall whined as he turned around to see her running toward him. But he was too late, she ran straight into him knocking him on the floor and falling on top of him.

"That's not what I wanted to do…" Selphie laughed as she lay on top of him. She looked down into his eyes and smiled. In his arms is really where she belonged and she wasn't going to let anyone take him from her. She leaned in a gently kissed him.

Just as Selphie was about to pull away and get up, Squall pulled her closer kissing her more passionately. He waited long enough for this moment he didn't care who saw it anymore. He wanted Selphie and nothing was going to stop him from having her. He rolled over on her and let his lips do the talking. There was no way she wouldn't know what he wanted.

She pushed him off… She wasn't going to have sex with him where anyone could see. She smiled apologetically and grabbed his hand. Her room wasn't too far and the anticipation is half the fun. The more it builds up the better it will be. She walked slowly just to annoy him. She wasn't about to admit that the only thing she has wanted to do since she laid eyes on him was…

She unlocked her door and walked in nonchalantly. Before she could even blink, Squall kicked the door shut and shoved her on to the bed. She could stop him at anytime, but she didn't want to.

Squall started at her feet. He slowly took her high heels off and started to suck on her toes. He was going to make this moment last. After indulging on every toe he slid her black leather pants off slowly because they were so tight they didn't want to move. He kissed his way up each leg and stopped when he reach the halfway mark.

Squall looked up at Selphie for any sign of protest. Instead he was greeted by a smile saying do whatever you want to me, I'm yours. He ripped her little thong off and slowly massaged her clit. He was going to make sure she had every once of pleasure she deserved.

After proving he was good with his hands, Squall lowered his face to her landing strip. It was like she had it specially shaved because she knew he would be there. He licked inside and out. He did whatever it took to make her scream. She had a pillow over her face so no one could her. But as he made her orgasm the first time, she couldn't help it.

Selphie threw the pillow at the door screaming in mere pleasure as Squall's tongue rolled around. Every movement he made was like an orgasm. It seemed like it wouldn't stop. After she couldn't breather, Squall got the cue to move on to the next torture treatment.

He took off the white beater and bra that she had on. She was exposed… He just stopped and looked her perfectly tight body. Every inch of her was how a woman should look. He couldn't help but grin. He was allowed to have a piece of such perfection.

He massaged and licked around her boobs. He smiled as he watched them become hard right before his eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her nothing was going to stop this moment…

"Squall, Selphie are you in there?" A terrified Quistis screamed as she banged on the door. "The garden is under attack!" If they could wait this long, they could wait a little longer.


	12. Deidre the ultimate

Chapter 12: Deidre the Ultimate

Selphie sighed pushing Squall off of her and getting up. Why did this have to happen now? If she didn't have such a big heart she could just ignore Quistis plea and have an adventure of her own in her own bedroom, with the only danger being orgasmic explosions.

They quickly got dressed trying not to look at one another. She couldn't stand the huge grin he had on his face, it just made her want to climb into the bed with him all over again. There would be a time and place where they would get back to this.

Quistis was waiting outside the door to brief them when they walked out nonchalantly as if nothing was happening only to make it look more suspicious. She smiled at them trying not to laugh at how obvious they were being. It was too cute too handle.

"What's the situation?" Squall asked firmly. As commander it would be his job to make sure that the garden doesn't panic in times of trouble. With sounds of explosions coming from every direction, Squall didn't even want to have to face this. He just looked at Quistis waiting for orders on what to do.

"It's Rinoa. She came in with Seifer and this woman with red hair. It was like they were all possessed or maybe this is how they always act on Sundays… I don't know. Before anyone knew what was happening they just started attacking every student and instructor they came across. There are direct orders for all the students to stay in their rooms. All of us Seed were told to meet you here for our orders." Quistis explained without taking one breath. In the time it took her to take that one breath, things may be all over and it may be too late.

"But where is everyone else," Selphie asked looking around for even the one person she hated the most. She may not like Irvine right now, but he was still a member of her troop and she respected him for that.

Before Quistis could open her mouth to answer the petite girl, Irvine and Zell came running down the hallway to the dormitories. It was a shame that it was the five of them that would have to save the garden and the entire universe as they knew it. They all looked at each other knowing this wasn't the first time they had this time of pressure.

"Is everyone equipped with the proper weaponry and magic?" Squall asked looking at the four others with him. This was going to be one hell of a battle and he wasn't taking any chances. When everyone nodded, he checked his own items. He had a few potions, but not enough to last for a lengthy battle. He hoped that he could get everyone through this safely. Deidre had twice the amount of power that Ultimecia had because she had Rinoa on her side. With Seifer on their side, it was almost as if the two sorceresses were invincible.

"Shiva is ready to rock and roll. She has always wanted to take on that worthless mutt that Rinoa calls a weapon," Selphie said encouragingly. She was ready for this. She spent all her life training for this. It was time that she showed everyone just what she could do. If anyone had the strength to get through this victorious it was her.

Squall nodded and started walking toward the front lobby. He didn't want to be heading into battle, but he didn't have a choice. The sooner he defeated these bitches, the sooner he could get back to where he left off. He was going to love spending time with Selphie when this was all done and over with.

When they reached the lobby the devastation that had already taken place was almost too much to bear. It was hard to look at all the lifeless bodies on the floor. It was like they had already failed. They wouldn't let another person go down in vain. This time the battle was on, and they weren't going down without a fight.

Without saying anything when she saw the five heroes walking up to her, Deidre shot at Irvine with a lighting bolt. It shook his whole body, causing him to go temporally berserk. He started to attack Zell who was right next to him. That caused Zell to be torn between fighting against Rinoa and making sure that Irvine didn't cause him too much damage. He was taking hard hit left and right.

Quistis focused all her energy into dark magic using black hole after black hole on Deidre. She just couldn't stand the snide grin the redhead had on her face. It was like Deidre had thought that she had already won the fight when it had just begun. She was knocked out of her own thoughts when she saw Zell fall to the ground unconscious out of the corner of her eye.

Everyone in the party was hurting and no one had a tent or a hi-potion to due a high dosage of healing. Quistis attempted the little healing magic she had to try and heal herself, but she still felt like she was standing on air. She had no strength left. It seemed like they had all given up hope when a bright white light came out of Selphie. It scattered across all the party members healing each one to their maximum health. It could have happened at a better time. Just when everyone thought there was no chance, Selphie comes through with a miracle.

As soon as the white light faded, Selphie caught her balance and called forth Shiva to attack Rinoa. Shiva laughed as she captured Rinoa in a casing of ice and blasted the casing into a million shards each one piercing the dark sorceress. She could tell the damage was getting through, but it was going to take a lot more than that to get through the woman.

As soon as Selphie called Shiva, Quistis called her guardian force, Siren who silenced the magic being used by Deidre. The only way the party was going to win this fight was if the enemy wasn't allowed to used magic, but there was no easy defense for Seifer's outstanding fighting skills and technique.

Squall squared off face to face with Seifer. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life. This time only one of them was going to be able to walk away from this fight. He was going to make sure that Seifer could never betray the garden again. He attacked Seifer with Swift double hits, but Seifer was quick on his own with one devastating blow after another. The two fought back in forth in the bloody mess. It looked as if they were both going to die.

Zell and Irvine joined forces to fight against Rinoa, quickly beating her down. She didn't put up much of a fight after being silenced. She was weak with out her magic. She tried to used Angelo, but Irvine's bullets were quicker then the dog. It was dead before it could even attack. Zell hit her with his fist of fury. He used all the strength e had to power is quick blows. As soon as he started to back away to prepare for the next move, a bullet blew past him hitting Rinoa in the heart. She was down for the count only two left now.

Selphie called Shiva on Deidre at the same time Quistis called on Siren again. The two Guardian forces looked at one another and attacked the main sorceress together causing the blow to take double damage, but Deidre didn't even stumble. She just laughed and did a tornado attack on the entire party. The move was devastating for everyone. It was getting hard for them to keep their own.

Squall was a move ahead of the sorceress he quickly threw Seifer in the line of tornado and dodged the cycling wind. He looked at the motion blonde on the ground and gave him one last blast with the gun blade and smiled in victory. He looked at everyone else. Everyone was hurting. It didn't look good for them. He refused to let this stupid bitch win. He would kill her if it was the last thing that he did.

Squall stepped up to the firing line with the rest of his party. It was their chance to attack while Deidre planned her next move. Squall looked down at everyone. They were all ready to give her whatever they had left. Selphie called back Shiva who took the last blow for her. It was time she used her most prized possession to show just how nanchaku really did business. After they all hit the sorceress with their hardest hits. It was plain to see that she was weakening but she laughed in their faces all the same.

She hit them with rolling rocks, knocking everyone unconscious besides Squall. She smiled at him invitingly. He still had his chance to join her and rule the entire world as he wished. She needed a king after all.

Squall looked at the motionless pile Selphie had become. He wouldn't let her die. He couldn't let her die. His weapons weren't enough to defeat the sorceress. He did the only thing he knew he could do he called on his two guardian forces. Eden went straight to Deidre with his main move of eternal breath. Phoenix showed up second healing the rest of the party and bringing them back to life.

Deidre was barely standing after Eden completed his attack. Squall was spent though. He didn't have any energy in him left. He really did fail. There was no way any of them were strong enough to fight the sorceress. He just shook his head in shame and waited for the next blow to hit him.

With Squall too weak to make a next move. Zell stepped up calling forth bahamut with his mega flare. Quistis followed Zell's lead and called forth her second guardian force, the brothers to do their brotherly love move. Selphie giggled as she debated whether or not to call forth her last guardian. She decided it wouldn't hurt anyone. She knew she always loved trains as called Doomtrain forth to perform runaway train.

Deidre laughed in their faces as she healed herself just in time. She was perfectly fine and she wasn't going anywhere. She smiled as she used her own guardian force against the party. She knew stealing leviathan from Squall would help her in the end. She laughed as the tsunami hit the party hard.

Just when the party was about to give up a mysterious figure came into the lobbing riding a horse. The instant it came closer, it was clear to see the stranger was Odin carrying Zantetsuken. They could only hope that he would be able to deal her some damage or maybe even kill her. Before any of them could think, he rode up to Deidre and in one swift movement beheaded her.

It was over. The battle was won. The party just looked at each other. It all seemed so surreal. Squall was the first to stand fully up confident. He watched as Odin disappeared as quickly as he came in. "I'm going to go to the headmaster's office and make an announcement that the garden is no longer under attack." Squall said as he walked toward the elevator. Zell was the next to get up. He helped Selphie and Quistis up and they al headed toward the cafeteria. A battle as big as this one makes a person hungry.


End file.
